SPIDERxROSE
by mentalist777
Summary: Peter X Ruby. I'm not sure how to summarize this without giving away everything. Basically Ruby has ended up in the Marvel universe then flash forward a few years and Ruby gets the chance to go back home to Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Marvel**

 **This is a one shot maybe two shot depending on if people want another half.**

 **New York City**

Ruby looked over the city in what passed as her costume with a variation of her classic red hood that covered most of her giving her a mysterious appearance.

When she and the rest of team RWBY had gone into their final battle with Selene Ruby had been forced to use her Silver eyes in a way that she never wanted to in order to defeat her enemy.

Selene had been planning on using a device holding ancient Magic that would allow her to essentially infect the whole world with darkness and allow her to rule everything. So Ruby had used her power in a way her mother had taught her to open a portal in reality sending both her and Selene to a new world.

Selene was far from powerless after exiting the portal and had lunged at Ruby and while she had put up a good fight it was clear to her that she would be losing this fight

"Lady you put the 'U' in UGLY!"

That was when _HE_ appeared.

When Ruby saw the man dressed in red and blue she thought he looked absolutely redicuous and that he was somehow one of this worlds huntsmen who was about to get killed.

But he surprised her by landing several quick hits that clearly injured the evildoer sending Selene stumbling back.

The man looked at her with insect like lenses

"Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, please tell me this isn't your Grandma cause if it is I definitely do not want to meet the Big Bad Wolf!" he said

Ruby just looked at him dumbfounded. Selene was the most powerful enemy she had ever faced and this guy was cracking jokes!

"Who are you?" she asked

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!" he walked over to her and held out a card "Here's my Card"

Ruby hesitantly took it and saw that it said 'Courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman'

"Are you ignoring me?" Selene asked from where she stood

'Spiderman' started waving his hands apologetically "Sorry, forgot you were here for a moment"

Selene sneered at the comment "You may be impressively strong but you and the girl will still fall before me"

Spiderman shrugged as if he didn't really take her threat seriously "if it was me and little red hood here? Sure I could see that, after all me hitting you with my strongest punches was about as easy as getting Wolverine to shower. Luckily though, I was just waiting on some friends to show up"

With that he pointed up and both Ruby and Selene looked up to see a large ship hovering over them and the bottom open up as other colorful individuals jumped out.

She would never forget the words "Avengers Assemble!" and what happened afterwards and a group of strange people took on Selene and beat her.

She looked up at the spider themed hero at a loss for words, luckily he didn't seem to ever be at a loss for words.

He turned to her "Is she a supervillain? Cause if she is she clearly isn't the most intelligent one out there starting a fight in the middle of the city with the highest superhero population."

Then he stopped and grabbed his chin in thought "What if she's an alien like a skrull or something?" he looked at Selene wit almost an analytical gaze.

Then he shrugged and Ruby could just imagine him rolling his eyes "Tourists!"

Ruby just watched as this Spiderman ran into the fray with the other 'Superheroes'

Going over everything that had just happened only one thing came to mind.

"WHAT!?"

After the fight Selene had been taken by some group called SHIELD where the Avengers then took her to a place called Avengers Tower for questioning.

After explaining the whole situation they released her and introduced her to the team that had defeated Selene.

She had already met Spiderman.

Then there was someone who was clearly in charge that she had been introduced to as 'Captain America'.

Then she met the man who owned the building Tony Stark also known as 'Iron Man'

There was a man with a hammer called Thor.

A large angry looking man with green skin called the 'Hulk'

There was a robot that reminded her of penny named 'Vision'

Then there was a man with a bow and arrow that was introduced as 'Hawkeye'

A woman who looked both beautiful and dangerous was called 'Black Widow'

A wild looking man called 'Wolverine'

Then there was a man in a suit with wings called 'Falcon'

There was also another member of the team called 'Mrs. Marvel' who was apparently off world dealing with Captain Marvel and a Kree civil war.

…Whatever a Kree was.

They told her she could stay in the tower until they could figure out how to get her home with the help of a Reed Richards.

After a few weeks she began to fill closed in and desired to get out of the tower.

Luckily Spiderman seemed to notice this and took her out on patrol with him.

She had to admit it was fun.

Although they didn't spend the whole time stopping crime, they also stopped and helped people with directions and even helped change a tire on a car.

She eventually learned that Spiderman was really a guy her age named Peter Parker and they began hanging out. She eventually adopted her own superhero identity as 'The Fable'

Her relationship with Peter evolved over time from friends to boyfriend/girlfriend to husband and wife.

Now she had been on this world for three and a half years and on a night like this with the whole moon signing up over her head she couldn't help but think about her home, her father, Uncle Qrow, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Rin and all the rest

She closed her eyes in thought.

Then she felt a pair of arms hug her from behind

"Hey beautiful"

She smiled at the voice "You can't see my face so how do you know I'm beautiful?"

"Good point" he said turning her around and removing the part of her cloak that covered the lower half of her face and the mask that covered her silver eyes. The face of Spiderman looked at her humming in thought

"Yep, still beautiful"

She sent him another smile "Well at least let me have a look at your face"

With that she pulled off his mask.

"Well what do you think?" he asked

Ruby returned the humming in thought "Well I suppose you don't look to awful" she said before leaning forward and kissing him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked "Didn't the Avengers have some kind of meeting tonight?"

"Yeah, but for a welcoming meeting for Daredevil he certainly didn't want to stay around very long, said something about a ninja world war starting up unless he can stop it"

Ruby raised an eyebrow "Well then, shouldn't you help Matt stop it?"

She knew Daredevils real identity as Matt was one of Peter's closest friends in their line of work.

"I offered" Peter said "But he turned me down"

Ruby sighed, Matt and Peter were so alike, they would both help anyone who asked but when it came to their own problems they tried to do it alone.

They both sat on top of the building looking out in the distance.

"So are we having Thanksgiving at Aunt May's or our place?" Ruby asked, and yes, she did call May her Aunt because the elderly woman had insisted. Well, that and she had bribed Ruby with freshly made chocolate chip cookies.

Peter no longer worked at the Daily Bugle under J. Jonah Jameson like he used to before. It was actually Ruby's fault for Peter being fired.

Amazingly for the first few years she had been in this new world Peter had managed to hide what the Bugle said about him from her. When she had first met the editor she just assumed he was grouchy. It wasn't until after Spiderman had rescued a group of orphans from a fire that she got a glimpse of the man when he came out of the crowd yelling at her then fiancée and yelling that he would print the 'truth' in his paper saying that Spiderman started the fire.

So Ruby did the most logical thing that came to mind.

She punched him.

After that things became strained between Peter and Jonah eventually Peter quit and now worked as an officer of the NYPD.

Interestingly enough Peter didn't blame Ruby for it at all; the only thing he said was that she shouldn't have punched him.

"I think we'll have Thanksgiving at Aunt May's it just seems right there" Peter said "I guess because I remember having all mine there growing up."

Ruby hummed before leaning her head on Peter's shoulder.

It was a nice moment and Ruby would have been happy to stay that way for a while.

But Peter's phone had to ring and ruin the moment.

He excused himself and walked to the other side of the roof before talking to whoever was on the phone.

She began thinking about her life here. Never had she thought that she would ever be living the life of a superhero, but now she was fighting crime and had fought several villains including The Red Skull, Venom, Doctor Doom and Baron Zemo.

She had made many good friends here as well. She was probably closest to Kitty Pryde and Jessica Drew.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her musings.

It was Peter with his mask back on. She immediately knew that something was bothering him.

"Ruby, Reed called" he said in a quiet voice "They found a way to send you back to Remnant"

Ruby froze, not even breathing.

She could go back home and see her family and friends?

 **So that's that.**

 **As for her using the Silver eyes to travel between realities, just remember that we don't know a whole lot about what the eyes are capable of except that they are extremely powerful.**

 **What did you think of Ruby's hero name 'The Fable'?**

 **I have an idea for another chapter where Peter and Ruby pay a visit to Remnant, just imagine Ruby showing up at her dad's house with her sister and uncle there as well and introducing her husband. Haha that would be funny imagine her father's reaction.**

 **Any suggestions or criticisms are welcome.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or RWBY**

 **The Baxter Building**

"So explain this to me again, but in a way that those of us who aren't super smart can understand" Ruby asked Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four stretched around his lab checking various equations.

With the FF being like a second family to Peter and Johnny Storm was one of his best friends so she knew them quite well. One of the things she knew was that when Reed, Sue and Peter began talking about science and nobody else could understand them her, Ben and Johnny would leave and do various different things. Ben would watch Baseball or Football, Johnny would talk to whichever girl he was currently dating on the phone and Ruby would often play with Franklin and Valeria

"When I was experimenting with some Vibranium I decided to run some tests on it to see how it reacted to the vibrations of the Multiverse. After a couple of hours my computer alerted me that one of the vibrational frequencies of one of the realities matched one that I had on file before."

At this point the excited scientist moved his head towards Ruby "It was the same extra dimensional vibrations that we scanned from you and Selene when you first arrived on this Earth. From the data and what we understand about traveling through dimensional spaces I finally managed to pinpoint the coordinates for Remnant."

"So" Ruby began to say "You can send me back, how long would that be? Would I be able to come back?"

"Yes, you would be able to come back I already have a method for that. It will probably take about a month for me to set it up."

Ruby was stunned; the longer she had been here the less likely it seemed that she was going to be able to return to Remnant. She had even made a life for herself here and the biggest fear that this situation gave her was of losing everything. She wanted both her life her and the things she left in Remnant.

She excused herself before heading home and she felt conflicted.

After arriving home she noticed Peter was already there, although he was currently on the ceiling reading something.

"What are you doing?" she asked

He looked up at her "Huh? Oh, it's all the information the Avengers database has on inter dimensional travel. I'm just looking into it for our travel to Remnant"

"Our?" that word caught her by surprise. Up until this moment she had only thought about her returning to Remnant on her own, she hadn't even thought about Peter coming with her.

"Well of course I would be coming, I mean what kind of husband would I be if I let my wife go all by herself!" Peter said

"But what about your job and Aunt May?!" Ruby asked

Peter merely shrugged "I have a lot of vacation days left over since we never go on vacation and Aunt May has been telling us to get out of New York for a while and Alaska sounds perfect"

Alaska, that is what Ruby and Peter had told May where Ruby's family lived. It worked very well as it explained why they never came around and why they didn't show up at Ruby and Peter's wedding.

So the excuse would explain their being gone for a while and a lack of communication.

Relief flooded over Ruby at the prospect of not returning to Remnant alone. She walked over and kissed Peter

"I love you"

"I know but I love it when you tell me"

They just smiled at each other

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too"

 **Avengers Tower 2 weeks later**

With the hectic schedule that various members of the Avengers had it was hard to plan a goodbye party for Peter and Ruby.

Sure everyone expected them back, but they were members of the Avengers family and the team wanted to wish them the best of luck.

Tony had arranged for a small get together with all of the current Avengers in their civilian clothes.

Except for Thor.

Because he wore the same thing all the time.

"So Ruby, what do are your plans once you and Peter reach Remnant?" Steve Rogers asked the grey eyed young lady in front of him.

Ruby always liked Steve, he was so easy to get along with and he was like the older brother figure that she could go to for advice.

"Well Susan told me that Reed's device should put me near where I left so I'll at least know which way to go to get back to civilization. After that I'll be able to track down my dad, sister and uncle Qrow" she said "After that I'll try to find Blake, Weiss and the rest and see what they have been doing with their lives"

"Well if you need anything you know you just have to ask" Steve said

"Yeah, thanks" Ruby said

"OW!" a voice cried out and everyone stopped talking and looked in the direction the yell had come from.

There stood Bruce Banner with a plate with chips and salsa. He looked at all of them.

"Seriously, I just stubbed my toe, it'll take more than that for me to go green" he said before beginning to walk towards a seat.

"Sorry Bruce but usually when you yell it isn't good for any nearby property or furniture… or people" Tony said.

"Fair point" Bruce said

"Quick question" Clint Barton said "From what Ruby told us these Grimm are attracted to negative emotion so what if we dropped the Hulk in Remnant? How many Grimm would be attracted to that much rage?"

"A lot" Ruby said remembering her past experience with the Grimm.

"Good thing I have no intention of ever setting foot there then" Bruce said

"What about Cap? Would the Grimm even go for someone that positive?" Clint asked.

"I'm just as human as the rest of you so I still feel the darker emotions nut I choose not to act on them so I would attract them just as much as anyone here" Steve said

"Why are we talking about what we would do in Remnant if we went? Last time I checked I have no intention of going there" Natasha said from where she stood. Natasha had always reminded Ruby of Weiss. "Besides with Peter's Spider Sense to warn them of threats so they should be able to avoid any Grimm they come across"

Ruby gained a huge grin on her face as she grabbed Peters arm excitedly "That's totally true! You have a Grimm compass in your brain, that would have been so helpful in Vale when I was in Beacon!"

"If I didn't know any better I would believe that you were currently more in love with my Spider Sense than me" Peter said

"Fair warning, considering Weiss's family business she may want to try to dissect your brain to figure out how it works" Ruby said

"She was your best friend right, so she wouldn't really do that would she?"

Getting no response Peter got a little nervous

"Ruby? Please tell me she wouldn't" silence "Ruby!?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't" Ruby said soothing any worries Peter previously held

"At least I _Hope_ she wouldn't"

So much for that

After a few more hours at Avengers Tower Peter and Ruby headed back to their apartment and prepared for bed.

"Hey Ruby?" Peter asked his wife

"Yeah?" Ruby's voice came from the other

"Something seems to be bothering you, mind talking about it?"

Ruby was silent for a moment

"You know that saying about two worlds? That's what my life is literally like now" she said as she entered their room and leapt unto their bed. "I was born and raised in Remnant, then I came here, met you and made a life for myself here. Now that I'm going back I can't help but worry about trying to juggle two worlds"

Peter touched the side of her face "Ruby your one of the most amazing people I have ever met, right up there with Aunt May, Uncle Ben and Captain America. I'm certain that you'll be able to figure this out and I'll have your back throughout all of this"

"Thanks Peter I needed that" Ruby said as she snuggled into his side "Goodnight, love you"

"Night Ruby, love you" Peter said turning the light out.

 **The next day**

Ruby walked down the street wearing a red jacket with the hood pulled up over her head. She still kept the red and black color scheme that she had previously worn in Remnant. But hey, Peter still wore the same red and blue outfit every night.

As she walked down the street she passed the headquarters for a Mutants rights organization. Outside was the FOH, or as they called themselves the friends of humanity, a group of people who hated Mutants with a passion. Ruby and Peter's neighbors and the people she worked with actually believed Ruby to be a Mutant due to her Aura protecting her from damage. The first time she was called a Mutant was when someone broke into her and Peter's apartment shortly after they got married. Due to an attack by Thanos they had to return to New York from their honeymoon early. So a thief who was planning to rob their apartment that they had just moved their things into. She had been home when the crook had knocked their door down. Seeing Ruby inside the man panicked and pulled a gun on her before shooting at Ruby. Luckily her Aura was always passive and deflected the bullets. After that Ruby apprehended the crook (Thank you Captain America for self defense training). The crook began to call her a Mutant as he was taken away and the other neighbors assumed that she was one. Some didn't care but most kept their distance and would avoid talking to her, eventually though many of them warmed up to her.

As she watched the people protest against Mutants she couldn't help but feel like she understood Blake better. Mutants and Faunus were essentially discriminated against on both worlds and even though Ruby wasn't a real Mutant, she was treated as one.

Luckily a lot of the ill feelings towards Mutants have faded in the last few years thanks largely to the X-men and Avengers efforts. Still, while a majority no longer hated Mutants there was still a good number who did.

When she got back to Remnant she would have to tell Blake about this.

A flash of light caused her to look up where Iron Man and Thor flew overhead. She briefly wondered where they were going.

She continued on her way, mentally comparing and contrasting this world and Remnant.

She had to stop worrying about this so much; no matter what she would still have Peter to help her.

 **The Baxter Building 2 Weeks Later**

"I hope everyone is ready" Reed said as he typed away on the computer connected to what appeared to be a tunnel.

"This right here will act as a bridge between worlds, allowing you to literally walk between to separate worlds." Susan said.

"Right, and I assume this will completely 100% safe" Peter said

"Nothing is 100%" Reed said

"That doesn't make me fill uneasy at all" Peter said

"Relax Peter" Susan said "You'll be perfectly safe, you know how Reed is"

Ruby was dressed in her normal clothes and her old red hood. When she had first come here she had her original scythe, Crescent Rose, but as this world didn't have dust, the power source of her scythe, it eventually ran out of power. Luckily for her Tony Stark had made her a new scythe which was dubbed by Ruby as Crescent Rose Mark 2.

Peter was dressed in normal civilian clothes with his web shooters on in case they ran into Grimm. They both had backpacks with some things to take with them.

"Sure you don't want that Iron Spider armor I whipped up for you Pete?" Tony asked the Spider themed hero.

"I'm sure, besides it isn't finished yet so I don't want to risk it dying on me"

After a minute Reed spoke up "Tunnel will be opporational in 3…2…1 Activate!"

And with that there was a booming sound as the tunnel glowed with blue light

Ruby and Peter looked at it in awe before Tony slapped them on the back. "Now's when you walk through it"

With that Peter and Ruby walked through the Gateway and into Remnant

 **2 Days after arrival in Remnant**

The 3 Yang family members sat around the kitchen at midday.

Yang was examining her gauntlets. She was now a well respected Huntress and like any professional she maintained her weaponry, though at this point she could probably do this in her sleep. She still kept in touch with the other members of team RWBY and saw them when she could.

Qrow was looking out the window at birds flying by as he kept his flask spinning on his hands.

Tai Yang was currently preparing dinner for his family.

On the wall of the kitchen hung the last picture taken of Ruby as a memorial for someone they believed to be a fallen Huntress.

Everything stopped though at a knock on the door.

Everybody stopped what they were doing.

"Are you expecting company dad?" Yang asked

"No and all of the people who may visit me are busy" with that the three began to walk towards the door with Yang leading the way. Yang sighed before reaching for the door handle, moving Zwei out of the way, who seemed rather excited by what was on the other side of the door.

"Can I help-" Yang was cut short at what she saw at the door.

Her sister was standing there.

Yang, Tai and Qrow all just froze in shock and disbelief.

"Hi everyone" Ruby awkwardly said. "I'm back"

"Ruby" Tai whispered to himself taking a tentative step forward.

"Where have you been!?" Yang asked

"Well…" Ruby began "You see it turns out I was stuck in another dimension and…" Ruby went on talking so fast that they couldn't understand most of what she said, but what they did understand didn't make much sense. Words like 'Avengers' 'New York' and 'Superheroes'.

"So then Reed, who is like totally super smart by the way, turned the machine on and that's how I got here" Ruby finished the hurried explanation leaving her family members slack jawed.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" Ruby said excitedly reaching beside her, out of the view of the family

"I got married!" she pulled a brown haired man into their view

"Hi there!" he said

That was when Tai fell unconscious.

"Dad!" Ruby said running to the man on the ground "Are you ok!?"

"His daughter just came back from the dead with a husband, I think he was just to shocked to many times" Qrow said never taking his eyes off Ruby, still with a look of astonishment.

"Sooo…" Yeng said turning back to the strange man in their doorway "You're my brother in law?"

"It would appear so" he said "The names Peter Parker"

"Yang, Ruby's older _protective_ sister" Yang said in a voice that sounded both cheerful and threatening.

"There's no need to threaten me or give me the riot act, I'm pretty sure Ruby could hurt me if she wanted to" Peter said

Yang eyed him for a moment.

"You seem decent but I'll wait for dad to come too before we begin asking you questions but for now…" Yang paused while Peter held in his breath

"Welcome to the family!" Yang said slugging him in the arm as Zwei began to pull the unconscious man down the hall with Qrow and Ruby tagging along.

 **Another chapter done!**

 **I wanted to show some of Ruby's thoughts on the Marvel universe after living there for a while. Now I want to clear something up real fast that I think may be confusing, Ruby is considered by people who know her to be a Mutant because of her Aura, while she uses her Semblance as the Fable so people would not think of her as being both people. Also I decided to have people think she's a Mutant so I can have something to do between Ruby and Blake later on as Mutants and Faunis are treated similarly.**

 **Now Ruby is back and has introduced Peter to her family. You'll see Tai actually talk with Peter early next chapter and I plan to make that meeting humorous. Zwei's in here as well! How could I forget him?**

 **Now for reviews!**

 **Missmeow1968: Glad you liked the first chapter, hope you liked this one.**

 **Cabrera1234: You'll get to see some interaction between the characters of RWBY and Marvel.**

 **Soundwave's Cassette Store: Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Sharkzero44: You'll get to see Peter and Tai interact next chapter, in fact right now I plan on it opening with the two of them in a room together.**

 **Please Review and Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or RWBY. They belong to their respective owners**

 **I'm going to try something different by starting with Reviews this chapter. So let me know whether or not you would like reviews before or after the chapter.**

 **Missmeow1968: Hopefully you'll like this chapter and I am glad that you like the previous one.**

 **Sharkzero44.**

 **1.** **Originally I was only going to do three, but with so many people liking this story I have decided to expand on it a bit more but it won't be a lot of chapters.**

 **2.** **Do they even celebrate Thanksgiving in Remnant? Interesting thing to think about, but to answer your question, I was thinking about doing a special chapter about Ruby's first Thanksgiving in the Marvel Universe.**

 **Glad you liked the previous chapter.**

 **Dandyrr0403: Hope you like the update and I'm glad you liked the story.**

 **So with that out of the way let's begin with the chapter shall we?**

 **Chapter 3**

While Yang and Ruby went to Ruby's old room to clean everything up, it left the three men together sitting at the kitchen table.

If someone had walked in the room they would have said that they could feel the tension in the room.

Tai sat at one end of the table, sending daggers with his eyes towards the young man across the table.

Peter had faced Super villains and world devourers, yet this was the situation he wished he could just hide from more than the rest.

Zwei sat on the floor with his tail wagging, oblivious to everything around him.

Qrow sat there quietly as his eyes moved between the two slowly. He finally decided to speak.

"Well isn't this nice" he said with a cheerful voice "Ruby is back and we have a new family member…"

"Qrow" Tai said drawing the man's attention to him "Shut up"

Tai turned his attention back to Peter.

"So" Tai began "What do you do for a living?"

Peter managed a nervous smile "I'm a Police Officer"

"Is that right?" the tone of voice Tai used didn't let Peter know if he disapproved, approved or if he was just doing whatever he could to make Peter squirm, if the last one was the case then he was doing a good job at it.

As the quiet returned Qrow decide to try to keep a new conversation going

"So Ruby mentioned something about you being an 'Avenger' that sounds interesting" Qrow said

Tai looked at Peter "Avenger doesn't sound too heroic"

Peter gulped, how would he explain the Avenger and Spiderman thing?

 **Upstairs**

Ruby and Yang worked around the room.

After Ruby's apparent 'death' the family had left her room exactly as it was, meaning that now that she was back they needed to fix the place up.

"So Peter seems nice" Yang said "Though he is a bit scrawny"

"Don't let that fool you" Ruby said "He's plenty strong, one time he punched Selene so hard he gave her a black eye"

Yang let out an impressed whistle, Aura's didn't stop all of an impact but they greatly lessened the blow

"So how did you and he even meet?"

Ruby told her the story of how she had first arrived on Earth with Selene and meeting the Avengers.

Yang asked her questions on each of the Avengers.

"Hold on a second" Yang literally put her hands up as if to stop the conversation "Your saying this Thor guy is a literal god?"

"Well…" Ruby said "Thor and the Asgardians are actually beings from another dimension who ancient humans believed to be gods, but yeah kinda"

Yang just looked exasperated at her sister "This other world is strange"

"They think our world is too so don't sweat it" Ruby said "You should have seen Peter when he found out Crescent rose was also a sniper rifle"

They continued to talk until they heard a crashing sound. The two sisters looked at each other before running downstairs.

What they saw was more than a little strange.

The kitchen table had been turned into a make shift ping pong table and Tai and Peter were sending a ball back and forth the oddest thing was that peter was playing upside down with his feet on the ceiling.

Yang began pointing and stuttering before getting a complete sentence out "Ruby your husband's on the ceiling!"

"Yeah he does that" Ruby said almost as if Peter being on ceiling was an everyday occurance.

Qrow stood to the side with his eyes following the ball. Ruby and Yang walked to him

"What in the world is going on here!?" Ruby asked

"I honestly have no idea" Qrow said "I was trying to find some common ground between them and then we found out that both worlds have ping pong, then one thing led to another and this happened!"

The scene appeared more like a fight than a game. Tai was being incredibly aggressive in hitting the ball while Peter defended perfectly.

The three watched as the ball was sent back and forth for a moment before Yang finally exploded with a yellow glow around her body.

"ENOUGH!" she creamed, causing the two men to pause in their game and the ball to bounce harmlessly off of Peter's head.

"Ruby just came back, and instead of acting like you want to kill her husband why don't you try to get to know him before deciding to kill him!" with that Yang stormed off.

Peter and Tai watched her leave before looking at each other.

"So I take it both of your daughters are scary?" Peter asked.

Tai chuckled "You've only had to deal with one of them, imagine raising them both"

 **Later that night at Dinner**

Tai had decided to lay off Peter a little, he still asked him invasive questions about his past but that was it.

Now they were all sitting around as Ruby and Peter told stories of their time together.

"… So then, after we stop the shipment of Vibranium from reaching AIM Black Panther himself comes to thank us at Avengers Tower. Here he is a tall, dressed in black and intimidating in his suit but when Ruby see's him all she can talk about is how cute his 'Kitty' costume was. He was speechless and everyone in the tower just watched him with side eyes waiting to see what would happen" Peter said

"So what happened next" Yang asked with a grin on her face.

"He just said 'Thank you, I think?' and from that day forward he told us we were never allowed to mention it in his presence after that, funny thing was after Ruby left the room Hulk burst out laughing so hard that he changed back into Bruce"

"Hey!" Ruby said lightly pushing Peter "He does look adorable in that costume and he reminds me of Blake"

"By the way" Ruby asked "What have Weiss and Blake been up to?" Ruby asked. She had been meaning to ask about them but had held off since she wanted to spend some time with her family.

"Well, Weiss has basically done a takeover of her father's company. You know how her brother had basically played daddy's favorite so he would gain control over the company? Well turns out he wasn't so great at his job when he was allowed to temporarily run the company while his dad was sick, it took Weiss coming in to save the company and when her father finally retired the board of directors left Weiss in charge" Yang said "Things have changed a lot since she took over. Dust production is working at an even higher level of success and the Schnee Corporation pays and treats the Faunus just the same as their human workers"

"And Blake?" Ruby asked

Yang took a bite of her food "Her and Sun got engaged a while back. She also destroyed the White Fang and she says that she wants to organize a new group of people to peaceably gain equality between the Faunus and Humans"

"Maybe she should make something like the X-men" Peter said quietly to himself, however in a home of hunters and huntresses who had trained their sense to detect things a normal person may miss they heard what he said perfectly

"Who are these 'X-Men'?" Tai asked "They sound like a gang"

Qrow rolled his eyes at Tai "Look at that kid" he said pointing at Peter "Does he look like someone who would have anything to do with a gang? No, he looks like a nerdy guy that was beaten up in highschool"

They all saw the look on Peters face causing Yang to smirk "Seriously?"

"Hey!" Peter said in defense "I didn't always have my powers and Flash was really mean back then!"

Yang snorted before pointing at Ruby with a grin on her face "You married a high school nerd!"

Peter face palmed as all he wanted to do currently was sink into the floor and disappear

"I'll have you know that I find his nerdyness cute" Ruby said leaning into Peter oblivious to her father glaring daggers at her sheepish husband.

Peter had only met this family for a day and he already felt like they were going to be the death of him.

At least Qrow didn't want to hurt him and Yang may beat him up but in a friendly way…

…like how Hulk, Daredevil and Wolverine did.

Somehow that didn't make him feel any better.

But he did wonder how to get Ruby's father to actually stop acting like he wants Peter's head on a platter.

 **Later that night.**

"I think your dad wants to kill me" Peter told Ruby as they prepared for bed.

"He doesn't want to kill you" Ruby said "I think he's just being overprotective. To him I did just come back from the dead with you following behind and he doesn't know anything about you"

Peter groaned aloud as he flopped onto the bed "I hope he lightens up on the glaring"

Ruby laid down beside him and looked him in the eye "I'm pretty sure Uncle Qrow and Yang like you and I know that when my dad gets to know you, the real you, he'll come around"

"I hope so Ruby" Peter said

"I know so Peter" Ruby said "Now let's get some sleep"

And with that the rooms light went off.

 **Down stairs.**

In the kitchen downstairs Tai Yang and Qrow sat at the table drinking coffe.

"Don't you think your being a little hard on the kid?" Qrow asked

"What am I supposed to do Qrow" Tai said "Ruby was my innocent little girl and then I thought she was dead and now…" he paused "Now she comes back not just a grown woman but married to a man I know nothing about!"

"Well, you haven't exactly given him much of a chance" Qrow said

"I know, but you heard Ruby talking about that other world. All of the dangerous things there. beings who can devour worlds, time travelers and super soldiers, how can I attempt to protect Ruby from that?"

"You can't" Qrow said earning a glare from Tai

"Look" Qrow began "Ruby's smart, she can take care of herself and she has been living in this world few years now and there are other heroes there as well"

Tai sat in thought

"We can't protect her forever, she did take on Selene. So I think we need to let her live her life and just try to be as much a part of it as we can" Qrow said getting up and leaving Tai to his thoughts.

 **Okay this chapter wasn't my best but with the semester coming to an end I've had a lot of work from my classes but I still plan on updating when I can.**

 **I'm not sure what will be in the next chapter so let me know your thoughts, it may be the Thanksgiving chapter.**

 **Please review and thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	4. Thanksgiving day special!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or RWBY.**

 **Thanksgiving Chapter**

 **3 months after Ruby's arrival in Marvel Universe. So before Ruby went back to Remnant or her and Peter got married.**

Ruby sat in the living room of Avengers Tower flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey Ruby" she heard.

She turned her head and saw one of the only Avengers who came through the window, Spiderman.

"Hey there Spidey, what are you doing here?" she asked the web themed hero.

"My turn on monitor duty" he said "Anything good on?"

"Nope"

"Too bad"

Ruby stood up and stretched before walking towards the kitchen.

"Why do you always have somebody on monitor duty anyway?" she asked. She had seen Captain America on monitor duty and it just seemed boring, sitting there for hours watching monitors.

"Well there's always the chance of Thanos popping it at the rib place down the street" Spiderman said.

"Who's Thanos?" Ruby asked with a raised eye

 **In the monitor room**

Tony stark tapped his fingers impatiently as he paced back and forth. He stopped and looked at his watch. The kid was late and he had a date.

Peter was usually the last one to be late for these things and when he was late he had a decent excuse like an old lady whose car broke down or something.

Hawkeye, now that was the one who he had to be the one who was late the most.

"… So then it turned out that the main villain was actually his father!" Spiderman's voice said as he walked into the room with Ruby walking beside him

"So his own father cut off his hand?" Ruby asked

"Yep"

Tony rolled his eyes. More and more it seemed that those two were together whenever at the tower, probably because they were the same age.

He was about ready to set them up on a date.

"About time you showed up!" he said

"Sorry Tony" Peter said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head

"Whatever it doesn't concern me that much" he said as he walked out of the room

Peter sat down at one of the chairs while Ruby took another.

"You don't have to keep me company" Peter told the girl beside him.

"I don't mind" Ruby said absent mindedly looking at one of the screens showing Thor fighting frost giants in Texas.

"So what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Peter asked wanting to keep the conversation going. It wasn't often that he got to talk to girls his eyes.

Ruby on the other hand had heard of Thanksgiving on TV and it sounded interesting.

"I don't have any plans. We didn't really have Thanksgiving on Remnant"

Peter nodded his head in understanding before a thought occurred to him "Why don't you celebrate it with me and my family?"

Ruby tilted her head to the side in confusion, she didn't even know his real name

When she brought this up to him he actually took his mask off and gave her his name.

"Peter Parker" she said letting the name roll off her tongue "Interesting offer but what would we tell your family? And why did you tell me you secret identity?"

"One, I told you because you came from another dimension and don't know anyone here to tell and I think you shouldn't be alone for Thanksgiving. Its just my aunt and me and we could tell her the truth that you honestly have nowhere to go for Thanksgiving"

Ruby mused over this for a moment.

When she looked up at Peter she had a smile on her face "Sure"

 **Thanksgiving morning**

Ruby hadn't been on the actual streets of New York often after she first got here.

So one can imagine her surprise when she left Avengers tower with Peter only to find the streets overly crowded.

"Here" Peter said, grabbing a hold of Ruby's hand. "This way we don't get separated in the crowd"

As they walked through the crowds Ruby was blushing, she wasn't used to holding a boys hand and it only got worse when some old ladies they passed talked about them and called them an 'adorable couple'.

"Here we are" Peter said as they got to a good spot where they could see the road

Ruby looked at all the pedestrians who were looking down the road as if expecting something.

"Why are we just waiting here?" she asked

Peter turned to her with a grin "Thanksgiving day parade"

Ruby didn't really understand at the time but she would later stare amazed at the parade as it passed.

On one float she even saw Captain America, Iron Man and Thor waving to the crowd.

Through it all she never let go of Peter's hand.

 **Later that day**

"Aunt May I'm home!" Peter said as he walked in the front door with Ruby following close behind.

Ruby's nose was instantly assaulted by the vast array of delicious aromas that filled the house from a large number of foods being prepared.

"In the kitchen Peter!" May called back before Ruby heard footsteps coming towards them. Soon an elderly woman appeared

"My, you must be Ruby! Peters told me about you, he says you're a very nice girl"

This comment made both of the teens go red in the face with Peter looking away from Ruby while Ruby glanced at him from the side.

"Thank you" she said

"Now come on in the foods about ready" May said but before she left she leaned in to Peter and said in a fake whisper "She's cute, you should ask her out"

Ruby who had heard about every word went red in the face as Peter yelled out an indignant "AUNT MAY!" while the elderly woman merely chuckled.

During the dinner they all said grace before digging in and eating. While they ate they talked and Ruby told May about the wonderful time she had at the parade earlier that day. May asked Ruby questions such as where she was from, to which Ruby squeaked out _'Alaska'_ immediately feeling bad about lying to the kind woman but she didn't know what to say, after all she couldn't really tell her that she was from another dimension.

After dinner and watching a movie together Peter and Ruby went back to Avengers tower.

"Thanks for today Peter, I had a lot of fun" Ruby said

"No problem so did I"

As Ruby walked into the area where the Avengers lived Peter took a deep breath

"Hey Ruby?" he asked causing the silver eyed girl to turn around.

"Yes?" she asked curiously

"Would you…" Peter paused as if trying to think about the right words to use "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

The question caught Ruby of guard and she thought it over

"Yeah, I'd like that" she finally said

"Oh, uh, great!" Peter said.

After saying their goodbyes Ruby leaned against the nearest wall.

She was going on a date!

She had never gone on a date!

What was she supposed to wear?

Right now she really wished she had Yang's knowledge in this field.

 **So that's this special chapter.**

 **Reviews**

 **Dandyrr0403: Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Sharkzero44: I like the Blake x Sun pairing too, and what you recommended is definitely an interesting idea to think about, and yeah I know the ping pong thing was weird.**

 **Cornholio: Hope you liked this chapter. As for your review I think I'll wait until the 2** **nd** **chapter to tell you what I think about it as I want to see where you'll go with this more. Good luck on the story though!**

 **Ex-StarBurn: Glad you liked it and hope I didn't disappoint!**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or RWBY**

 **Chapter 4**

It was morning that found the Parker couple outside training.

Ruby had been practically useless when it came to hand to hand combat when she had left Remnant. However living in the same tower as some of the greatest hand to hand combatants and martial artists on the planet, like Captain America, Black Widow, Iron Fist, Wolverine and Black Panther, had it's advantages.

With the help of some of her Avenger friends she had even developed her own unique fighting style based off of the use of her aura and speed combining Kung Fu, Karate and Tae Kwan Do with some submission holds.

Peter had even trained in better fighting styles using Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu and Capoeira with his enhanced agility.

Tai was currently watching the two young people spar out on his front lawn.

"She's gotten a lot better" Yang said from over his shoulder as she too watched the sparring session. "Not as good as me though" Yang said with a playful smile.

Tai nodded in acknowledgement of his other daughters statement when Peter performed what appeared to be holding his whole body up with one hand while sending a kick towards Ruby who's block failed causing her to fall to the ground.

Tai's muscles clenched as he felt the need to run out there. But Peter walked over to Ruby and said something to her, probably asking her if she was okay from what Tai could see, Ruby laughed and said something as Peter helped her up causing him to laugh back.

He still wasn't sure what to do with this situation, no that wasn't right; he knew there was nothing he could do. He just didn't know how to feel about all of this. he thought Ruby was dead and then she appeared back in their lives again right after they had all finally managed to move on from their grief, and she had a husband now and a whole other life that he wasn't apart of but that he desperately wanted to be a part of.

He remembered what Qrow had said the previous night and while he didn't want to admit it Qrow was right.

Peter was a good kid, and while he would have preferred that they wait on the wedding he understood that they didn't know if Ruby would ever be able to come back home.

Still, he could see that his son in law was a good person. Heck, he was a real life Superhero! Who else could say that about their son in law!?

The biggest issue he had with Peter, that he wouldn't admit, is that he and Ruby would be going back to that other world eventually and he was afraid of how much longer, if ever, it would be before they came back for a visit. How much more of her life would he miss?

"Dad?" Yang asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah?" Tai said

"I've been talking to you for the last few minutes but you've just been staring into space"

"Sorry" Tai said as he sent one last look towards the couple outside. Unsurprisingly given Ruby's playful nature, the sparring had turned into play fighting with her having Peter in a mock headlock while he spun around in a mock attempt to shake her off.

He couldn't wait for Qrow to get back from town so he could talk with him about some of this.

 **Inside the City of Vale, near the rebuilt Beacon.**

"So Ruby Rose has returned" a young man said "Interesting"

"Tell me Oz" Qrow said from where he was sitting "Did you know about any of this? Ruby being alive or this stuff about the Multiverse?" Qrow's voice wasn't one of anger but of rather a need to know. Most people except those close to him knew that he had actually quit drinking after Ruby's apparent 'death'.

"Yes and no" Oz said "I suspected Ruby may be alive just based on the lack of evidence for her death. But on the idea of the Multiverse, no I didn't though I had heard of the theory and thought it was interesting but never gave it too much thought"

Qrow let out a sigh. "I'm getting too old for this"

Ozcar chuckled lightly "Never expected to hear that from you"

"Yeah well it was bound to happen sometime" he said.

"So, how much longer are Mr. and Mrs. Parker going to be staying here?"

"they said that they might leave in a couple of days to visit that Schnee girl in Atlas" Qrow said

Ozcar smiled amusedly "We might just see team RWBY together one last time"

Qrow smiled back "That would be something"

 **Later that night**

Tai was walking back upstairs towards his room when he noticed the kitchen light was on. This surprised him as he thought everyone had gone to bed already.

When he walked into the kitchen he saw Peter sitting there with a glass of milk.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked causing the young man to turn towards him

"Oh I just couldn't sleep" He said before adding "Ruby's out like a light though"

Tai chuckled "Yeah when she wants to she can go to sleep pretty fast, she was like that when she was little too. The problem was getting her and Yang to actually go to sleep"

Peter smiled at him "I can imagine the trouble that was"

Things were quiet for a moment between the two before Tai finally walked over and sat in a chair opposite of Peter and gave him a look of concentration. For a moment Peter felt nervous.

"So" Tai began in a soft and kind tone "Tell me how you and Ruby first met"

So Peter started with his and Ruby's story.

 **Ok so that's that. I wanted to give some insight into Tai's thoughts and feelings involving everything that's been going on.**

 **I plan on doing the Christmas Special next and this'll be another flashback to Peter and Ruby spending Christmas together.**

 **Now for Reviews (YAY!)**

 **Sharkzero44: Thanks and a Merry Christmas to you! Glad you liked the chapter and the interaction between the characters. Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Dandyrr0403: Glad you like the chapter, I wanted to show how they first got into their relationship and Thanksgiving seemed like a good opportunity.**

 **Cornholio4: Weiss will be popping up first in a few chapters and Blake will probably be after that hopefully I'll make those reactions good and in character and I have a somewhat idea for Weiss's.**

 **Hazzard2099: Glad your liking the story, hope you liked this chapter.**

 **New Universe Returns: I plan on continuing this and I'm glad that you are enjoying this!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please Review and have a nice day!**


	6. Christmas special

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Spiderman.**

 **Christmas Special.**

 **New York City**

Ruby Rose Parker woke up to the delicious smell of a chocolaty liquid filling her nostrils. When she opened her eyes she saw Peter waving a mug of hot chocolate in front of her face. She sat up and grabbed the mug.

"Merry Christmas!" Peter said as he took a sip from his own mug. It was Christmas Eve Day.

"What time is it?" Ruby asked.

"A little after 8 in the morning" he said. It was understandable that she was tired, after all they had been up late helping Daredevil track down a thief who was masquerading as Santa and stealing presents and with Daredevil's senses being greatly weakened by the snow it took them a while to track the thief down, actually it took them almost all night only for it to turn out to be Mysterio.

"What are you doing up?" she asked

"One, I don't need as much sleep as a normal person. Two, I need to find a toy doll" he said as he slipped his spider shirt on.

"A doll?"

"Sandman's daughter" he said and Ruby made an 'Ah' sound.

The Sandman, Flint Marko, had retired from his criminal ways to spend time with his daughter. As this was their first Christmas since he received his powers and he wanted her to have the best Christmas possible. Luckily there was only one toy she wanted, a doll, sadly so did every other little girl on the planet.

So he came to Spiderman to ask if he could find one for him. Peter wanting to help the villain turned friend agreed.

Sadly he had no luck so far.

"You won't be out long will you?" she asked because this was also their first Christmas together as a married couple. Aunt May was out with some friends and would be joining them after they attended the Avengers Christmas party.

"Hopefully not long I plan on swinging by the Tower and asking if Tony has any rich friends who could get me one" Peter said as he grabbed his mask.

"Give me a minute and I'll be ready to go as well"

"You don't have to go with me"

"Yes I do if I don't then you'll end up getting distracted by some nut job in a mask, megalomaniac or secret organization and I won't see you until after New Year's" she said as she grabbed her hood off the back of a chair.

"I wouldn't…" he paused in his sentence with a thoughtful look "Ok maybe I would, but not on purpose"

It wasn't long afterwards that the two were heading over the New York Skyline towards Avengers Tower.

After landing on the landing pad they both froze.

"I'm sorry are we interrupting?" Peter asked realizing that they had just landed in a party that was in progress.

The attendees stared wide eyed at the two costumed individuals and they heard a distinctive 'Menaces!' from the back of the room.

"Spidey!" Tony said walking towards his young friend "What can I do for you!"

"Why is there party this early in the day?" Ruby asked.

"Actually the party started late last night and nobodies left yet" he said with one of his move star smiles "Don't worry though I'll make sure everyone's cleared out for the annual Avengers Christmas party tonight"

"Nice" Peter said "but I was wondering if you could help me with something" as he explained his need to Tony, Jarvis came over and began to converse with Ruby.

Tony tapped his chin thoughtfully "If you had come to me a week ago I could have helped you. I had some ordered as gifts for my employees who had young girls and I had a few left over but I donated them to charity a week ago"

"Right" Peter said sighing as the Parker luck struck again "Thanks anyway"

As he turned to leave Tony placed a hand on his shoulder

"If anyone can help you with this I would recommend you go talk to Cap. He's helping with a lot of charities and toy companies so he may help you get your hands on one"

"Thanks Tony" he said as he and Ruby left again.

It was a few minutes later when they came into contact with unexpected snow fall.

"Snow wasn't on the forecast today?" he said before he saw Thor in the distance.

He swung closer and yelled at the Asgardian, gaining his attention.

"Friend Spiderman! Friend Fable! Excellent to see you this day. Is there evil afoot?"

"We were hoping you could tell us" Ruby said "Are frost giants doing this?"

Thor smiled at her "Nay, it is my doing. I have heard that mortals love a 'White Christmas' and have decided to give them one as a present"

After sorting that out they finally found Captain America with the Hulk handing out presents at a homeless center. The two heroes were wearing Christmas hats each and the Hulk was allowing children to climb on top of him.

This holiday was probably the best Ruby had ever experienced on Earth or Remnant. Rarely could you find such kindness any other time of the year and here they made a holiday where people were nicer to each other than normal and so many people went out of their way to make their loved ones happy.

She would love to share this holiday with everyone in Remnant.

"Hey Cap!" Peter yelled before landing on the ground near the two heroes.

"Spiderman" Captain America said cheerfully "What can I do for you?"

"BUG MAN, FAIRY TAIL GIRL" Hulk said happily at seeing his friends.

While Peter spoke with Steve about the situation some kids came over to Ruby and talked to her. They asked her why she always worked with Spiderman, what was her superpower, was she an Avenger, was she Spiderman's girlfriend?

Back with the conversation between the Avengers however…

"I'm sorry Peter but I can't exactly help you there" he said before snapping his fingers as a thought came to him "I don't know of any companies selling the toy here in New York but Matt Murdock was helping us with all of the legal parts of the Toy drive and making sure everything was in order. He could tell you which company made the toy"

"Thanks Cap" Ruby said as she and Peter swung off.

After several minutes of searching Daredevils part of town the two heroes were about ready to quit.

"Where do you think he is?" Ruby asked "his office was closed for the holidays"

"I don't know" he said "Maybe we should check some of the churches. He may be attending a service"

That line of thought was broken as a red blur sped past them.

Luckily Peter's enhanced vision was able to make out who had just sped past them.

"Hey Horn Head!" Peter yelled speeding after the Man Without Fear.

"What is it Web Head, I'm in a hurry" he called back over his shoulder as he swung away

"I need your help with getting a present!"

"I may be dressed in red but Santa Clause I am not!"

"Its for a little girl and we were told you could help" Ruby yelled.

After sticking a landing and flipping over an air conditioning unit Matt stopped on the roof.

"Thanks for stopping Matt I…" Peter stopped "Is that a perfume box wrapped up in a ribbon under your arm?"

"… Shut up" Daredevil said

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE SEEING SOMEONE NEW!" Peter yelled excitedly

"Stop talking" Daredevil said

Peter opened his mouth to talk again only to be stopped by Ruby.

"Focus Peter, we can dig into his love life later" she said "But first things first, I feel like I need a new way of getting around as unlike _some people_ I cannot move at 200 mph or have the skill of a super acrobat"

"I'll add it to your Christmas list" Peter said sarcastically.

Ruby sent him a glare before turning back to Matt "We need help finding a doll"

They then began to explain the situation to Matt who nodded as he listened.

He gave them the name and address of the company that made the doll before swinging off.

The two felt optimistic, they could get the doll straight from the source itself…

…except the company was out and they wouldn't have the pieces to produce any more until the New Year.

So the two young heroes arrived at the Avengers Christmas party noticeably down at failing in the mission they had set out on.

Someone threw something at them and Peter's Spider Sense went off allowing him to catch the object.

He sent a confused look at the culprit.

"Heard you were looking for one of those" Logan said before the Canadian walked off

Peter and Ruby looked at the object that had been thrown at them.

It was the doll they had been looking for!

"How did he-" Peter said looking back up towards where Logan had walked off

"Who cares how he got one!" Ruby said excitably

 **Later that night.**

Flint Marko responded to the knock during this late night.

He wasn't expecting what he saw when he opened the door.

There was a doll with a note attached

 _'_ _Merry Christmas from us to your family_

 _-Spiderman and Fable_

He smiled as he grabbed the doll and brought it inside so that he could quickly wrap it.

 **On a rooftop across the street**

"I love helping people" Ruby said

"Yeah, its moments like these that make this kind of life worth the trouble of fighting nut jobs every Thursday" Peter said.

"So…" Ruby began after a moment of silence "What did you get me for Christmas"

"That is a surprise" Peter said as he walked over and put his arm around his wife's shoulder

"Merry Christmas Ruby"

"Merry Christmas Peter" Ruby said as the two leaned in for a kiss.

There was a flash of light as the two separated

"HA HA, I've got you two under the mistletoe kissing!" a voice said.

Above their heads was some mistletoe on a fishing pole. The individuals holding the fishing pole was the one who had spoken and taken their picture.

"Deadpool" Peter said

"I'm going to kill him" Ruby stated matter of factly

"I'll join you"

And with that they were off.

 **Hope you all liked the story I decided to show what some of the heroes did on Christmas so I hope you enjoyed. Now onto the Reviews.**

 **Sharkzero44: Hope you liked this chapters ending then.**

 **New Universe Returns: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Dandyrr0403: Glad you liked it and I plan on showing her teammates reactions I plan on Weiss being first and then Blake I plan on more Ruby and Peter interactions. Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **That Cool Guy: I don't plan on her being Pregnant yet, maybe later on, but I'd rather focus on the interaction of Peter and Ruby and her friends and family dealing with some of the Marvel and Multiverse stuff. Interesting idea though.**

 **Cornholio4: Yes I get the reference, from RWBY Chibi. Sadly Penny is still dead as Ruby goes to the Marvel U during a fight with Salem after the death of Penny and Phyrra. Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Robert32514: hopefully you liked the chapter.**

 **Tuxtheshark: Thanks glad you liked the story! As for the Salem thing thanks for pointing that out I'll try to put the right name from now on.**

 **Please Review and thank you for reading.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	7. New Years Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or RWBY**

 **New Years Special Chapter**

 **Avengers Mansion, New York City.**

Avengers Mansion, it had once been the original headquarters for the original Avengers team.

While the current team was stationed in Avengers Tower the mansion had not been forgotten. Currently it served as both a museum to the team and a place where the Avengers would publicly interact with the press and public during ceremonies and the like.

Today reporters from all of the major news networks and people who had gained tickets was sitting in chairs in the mansions back yard looking at a stage that had been set up.

Ruby was in the audience sitting beside May. She had gotten the tickets from Peter and brought May with her telling her that Peter couldn't make it because he had business to attend to and May had stated before that she wanted to meet Captain America in person which she would get to do after the announcement and the Avengers came down to interact with the crowd. Steve had already told her and Peter that he would make sure to go talk to May.

Ruby was currently Peter's fiancée and that made her like the daughter May never had.

Why was today so special? Well the crowd was about to find out as the current Avengers team walked out onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming out today on New Years" Captain America said as he spoke to the crowd

"When the Avengers first started it was just Iron Man, Thor, Ant Man, Wasp and Hulk with me joining a few weeks later after being discovered. Since then many Avengers have come and gone. Ant Man and Wasp have left the group entirely leaving me, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Thor and Hulk. Others have come and gone since then. But today is a good day for new membership, so we welcome in three new members into the Avengers who have previously been reserve members."

Captain America took a moment to look in the eyes of everyone present.

"Please join me in welcoming Spiderman, Wolverine and Captain Marvel"

There was both clapping and muttering by the audience as the new heroes came on stage and were handed their Avengers ID cards.

"Does this get me a discount anywhere?" Peter asked.

"What is it with you and discounts" Logan said

"Hey, I'm short on funds and web fluid isn't cheap. Besides you get discounts for being a senior citizen"

"Watch it web head"

"Your webbings not natural?" Captain Marvel said

"How do you not know that, I thought every superhero in New York and half the villains knew that?" Spiderman asked, cocking his head to the side in a confused manner.

"Even Moon Knight knows that its artificial and he's the biggest hermit I can think of" Logan said

"Hey, I spend most of my time in space with S.W.O.R.D.!" Carol said, astonished that the two who were previously arguing were now acting like close friends.

"Hate to break it to you but even the Guardians of the Galaxy know and their only on Earth for, what? 2-3 times a year" Peter said shrugging

"Sounds about right" Logan said

It wasn't long after that Cap said a few pieces of information and updates on Avenger activities and protocols. It was then that the ceremony ended with the Avengers going out and interacting with everyone that was present. Peter watched from the sidelines as Steve and his Aunt May talked. He had heard stories from her and Uncle Ben about how much they had both admired him and shortly before Ben's death Cap had been discovered alive and stated that he would like to meet his hero. Sadly he never got the chance, but May did and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"You should have seen her" a voice said from behind him. He turned and saw Ruby standing there "She was standing there debating with me whether or not to go and talk to him and ask for him to sign Ben's old military jacket when Steve walked right up to her, she looked like she might feint"

"I'm glad she got the chance to meet him" Peter said

"It made her happy" Ruby said "By the way, congratulations"

"Thanks, not sure how I'm going to be able to stand being on the same team as Wolverine"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous" Ruby said "You two may pretend to be unable to stand each other but I know the truth. You two are secretly good friends even if you don't admit it" thinking back on how Weiss acted around her during their time together. Come to think of it Weiss never did admit to being best friends with her…

"Yeah right and Captain America is secretly Hydra. Like that would ever happen" Peter said

"Keep denying it but it doesn't change the truth"

"Ruby!" May said waving her over as everyone prepared to leave "I'm coming May!"

"What were you doing talking to that Spiderman?" May asked

"Just congratulating him on becoming an Avenger"

"I suppose he must be a hero to get on the team but he still gives me the creeps" May said

Ruby smiled in amusement at the idea that it was actually her nephew under the mask. Peter watched as they left when his Spider Sense alerted him to someone standing behind him.

"Nice girl, I do hope that I'm going to be invited to the wedding" Nick Fury said from behind him

"We haven't really planned that part yet but I can tell you that Deadpool most definitely not going to be there" Peter said "Now why are you really here Nick?"

"Straight to business isn't like you web head, but fine, Salem's jail cell is ready"

This caused Peter to sigh in relief. Turns out that Salem and Ruby's interdimensional trip had left the villain severely weakened and it took her a long time to regain her power and break out of the prison cell which held her, which by the way was made to hold super human's. after escaping she attempted to take over the planet by teaming up with Doctor Doom. It took the combined efforts of Peter, Ruby, the Fantastic Four, Avengers, X-men and several street level heroes to take them down. Knowing that they would need a special prison that was powerful enough to hold her and anti-magic S.H.I.E.L.D. temporarily turned her over to the Asgardians until they could make a prison cell strong enough to hold her here on Earth. Last Peter had heard it was being made in Wakanda with Black Panther using some of his Shadow Alchemy and Doctor Strange was coming up with ways to fight against magical use. The main reason everyone was making extra sure to keep Salem locked away was that S.H.I.E.L.D. classified her as just as much a threat as Thanos.

"That's good to hear I know Ruby will be glad to hear it"

 **New York City, Parker Residence.**

"Aunt May, Ruby I'm back!" he yelled as he came into the house

"It's about time!" Ruby yelled back and truthfully he was late. He had been held up by countless numbers of reporters from around the world asking him different questions about his heroic career, joining the Avengers, relationship with other members and also things about his personal life which he decided to pass on. The most asked question about his private life was about his love life.

The most interesting interview was actually done by J. Jonah Jamenson himself.

He remembered that they just sat there across from each other and he clearly remembered the first words out of the reporters mouth.

"Okay who did you blackmail?"

That interview was _fun._

"Sorry got held up" he said

"Well you're here now and that's what's important" May said as she came through the house. "Now Peter go help Ruby set the table and then we'll eat"

As the three sat down and ate they talked about various things, first and foremost was May telling Peter all about the nice 'Captain Rogers' and how he signed Ben's old Air Force jacket. Peter sat there and listened to it all even though she hardly mentioned Spiderman.

After dinner they sat down in the living room and watched T.V. as they waited to watch the ball drop. May sat in her recliner while Peter sat on the couch with Ruby who was leaning on him with her head on his shoulder.

As the ball fell Ruby turned Peter's head and gave him a quick kiss, once it was over a confused Peter asked her "What was that for?"

"Heard it was tradition here"

 **Thanks for Reading and Happy New Year!**

 **I snuck a reference in about the story line Captain America: Hail Hydra which I didn't like, loved the shield though, but I decided to put that in there. also another reference I made is from Spiderman Noir where Uncle Ben was a pilot in WW1.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter now onto the reviews!**

 **Dandyrr0403: Thanks for the complement! Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Cornholio4: Hope I was able to help.**

 **New Universe Returns: I'm glad you liked it, hopefully you liked this one.**

 **Sharkzero44: Thanks I'm glad you liked in and I decided to use Deadpool right at that moment.**

 **Missmeow1968: Glad you liked it and that you like the story so far. Hope you enjoyed this update.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a Happy New Year!**


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Spiderman**

 **This is going to be a short flashback chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Midtown High school**

Peter checked his suit.

It was his senior year of high school and it was one of the final dances. Normally he didn't go to these things and would instead go patrolling as Spiderman. However this time his aunt had been complaining to his girlfriend Ruby of all people about how he never went to the school dances. His immediate and usual response was that he didn't have a date but the two women quickly reminded him that he did now. Already several of his classmates had walked by and laughed as they saw the lone boy outside. Flash and the rest of the in crowd had walked by with Flash saying "Who are you waiting for Puny Parker, your Aunt?"

Everyone other than Flash had stopped calling him 'Puny Parker' since the young man was now much taller and had muscles like an Olympic Gymnast.

Peters Spider enhanced senses picked up an object moving at super speed landing near him.

"Sorry I'm late"

Peter turned around and found Ruby standing there in a red dress **(Think the one she wore at the dance in RWBY)**

"Wow Ruby you look great!" Peter said. She smiled at him as she took him by the arm.

"Thanks"

They both stood there for a little bit unmoving for a moment

"I'm not going to lie, I'm socially awkward" She said

"Me too but Aunt May said that we needed to get some pictures while here so the faster we go in the faster we can leave" he said

With that the two walked into the school together.

Inside Ruby saw that the dances here wasn't that different from what she had experienced in Remnant.

"I'll go get something to snack on" Peter said as he walked off.

Ruby stood there and smiled and said hello to people who walked by but after a while of waiting she began to wonder what was taking Peter so long. She began to look around and finally saw him. He was still at the food table and had two plates in his hand but was seemingly being held up by a blonde man with a crowd of other people behind him and from Peter's expression he wasn't enjoying the other students company. She decided to walk over to the two and the two boys

When she got close the blonde haired boy turned his attention to the new comer. He looked at her up and down before putting on a smile and stepping forward while Peter smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hey, names Flash Thompson lead quarterback and you are?"

Ruby smiled politely "Ruby Rose"

"Nice name" he said flirtatiously "How come I haven't seen a pretty girl like you here before?"

"I don't go here I came with my _boyfriend_ " she said emphasizing the last word. This seemed to throw Flash off but he quickly regained his composure

"Really? What's his name I might know him"

"Oh that's him there, Peter Parker" she said pointing at the young superhero.

Flash went pale and looked like he had been slapped. Peter 'Puny' Parker with an attractive girlfriend didn't compute in his mind. While Flash was stumped Ruby grabbed Peter by the arm and led him away. They spent some time walking around together and meeting some of Peter's teachers who all spoke very highly of him. Meanwhile Flash and the In Crowd was looking and pointing at the couple as they whispered amongst themselves. Eventually though word began to spread and soon it was common knowledge that the biggest nerd in school also was with one of the most attractive girls at the dance.

It was about this time when the two noticed everyone looking at them and decided to leave early.

They walked hand in hand down the road before Peter spoke up

"So we got out of there early and Aunt May told me not to go home for a few more hours. I guess what I'm asking is if you want to go get some pizza with me?" Peter asked as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. The two of them may have been an official couple now but he still found asking her to go out with him difficult.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out on patrol or something?" Ruby asked with a raised eye

"Yeah, I want to spend some time with you right now, the villains can wait" Peter said

"Sure I would love some pizza right about now" she said.

And off they went.

 **This was just a short little thing as I wanted to show them while they were still dating and had this idea for Flash Thompson meeting Ruby and Peter**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you for reading and have a Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman, Marvel or RWBY.**

 **Chapter 6**

"… And we had a nice dinner of pizza, and that is one of my most memorable dates with Ruby" Peter said.

"What about the Proposal?" Tai asked. He and Peter had been talking for the last few hours about how his and Ruby's relationship had developed.

"I think that's story is best left for another time when Ruby can join in" Peter said

Tai chuckled "Yeah Yang and Qrow probably would like to hear that as well. So do you Avengers ever get together and socialize or do you just come together when it's time to save the world?"

"Oh we socialize" Peter said "But I'm not invited to half the stuff"

"Why"

"They have a rule whenever they play any games they don't invite anyone with super senses or extrasensory powers"

"Like your Spider Sense"

"Yeah, even if the games something as harmless as monopoly or gold fish"

"Sounds harsh"

"Yeah but me and Daredevil tend to hang out then since he isn't invited either." Peter said "Though I hear that Cap is practically unbeatable when it comes to monopoly"

"What about Ruby? She ever take part?"

"Not usually, though I was surprised to find out that she can get super competitive." Peter said with a smile

"Really, how?" Tai asked

Peter leaned forward "One time she sat down to play a game of checkers with Cap and you would have thought it was over some prize. She did not want to lose"

"Did she win or lose" Tai asked

"Lost, not surprising though as Cap is the best strategist on the planet"

"This Captain comes up a lot in your stories" Tai said as he got up and poured himself another cup of coffee "What's his relationship with Ruby?"

"She see's him as the older brother she never had. He even walked her down the aisle" Peter said

"So I'm guessing he and Yang are a lot alike?" Tai said only for Peter to start laughing

"They couldn't be more different other than the hair color"

Tai raised an eyebrow, he expected anyone Ruby looked up too to be an older sibling would be similar to Yang.

"What about female friends?" he asked

"She gets along great with Kitty Pride, X-23, even Black Widow likes her and that's not something you see everyday"

"That's good to hear" Tai said "you and Ruby said you were a police officer, that's noble of you"

"Thanks, but to be honest I haven't told Ruby that I'm thinking of excepting a new job offer" Peter said rubbing the back of his neck.

Tai's frowned and raised an eye "What kind of job?"

Noticing the older man's tone Peter held up his hands defensively "It's nothing bad, honest!"

Tai relaxed a little and motioned for the young man to continue

"You remember how we told you about S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked and after seeing Tai nod he continued "Well recently Nick Fury approached me and offered me a job. Now I wouldn't be an agent or anything but it would basically be what Cap does where we work with S.H.I.E.L.D. but not for it. It's supposed to pay good and my identity would remain secret"

"Sounds like a decent job where your getting paid to be Spiderman when you currently do it for free. So what's the problem?" Tai asked

"S.H.I.E.L.D. deals a lot with shadowy secret stuff and I'm not sure if I want to get involved with all of that"

Tai nodded in understanding "I see" he paused for a moment "How many people do you know who do this kind of work?"

Peter looked on in thought "Well aside from Cap there's Black Widow, Logan and Hawkeye and they sometimes bring Tony and Jessica in for consulting"

"Well there you go" Tai said "First talk to my daughter then talk to your friends about what they think"

"Yeah thanks" Peter said

"Your welcome" Tai said "And who knows maybe you'll like this job so much that you'll become a full fledged agent and eventually run it all"

For a moment Peter had the image of himself with an eye patch pop in his head. He shivered at the thought "No thanks I like having both my eyes"

Tai looked confused at the comment but shook it off. "Anyway it is super late so we both should probably hit the hay" Tai said.

Peter stood up out of his chair "I'll agree with that" after bidding the older man a good night Peter went upstairs and laid down beside Ruby before going to sleep himself.

 **The next morning**

Peter opened his eyes as light shone in.

"Hellooo!" a voice said from beside him causing him to jump out of bed

"Jumpy ain't ya?" Yang said

"Yeah well, when you live a life where a man in a Halloween costume with a man purse and a guy covered in black goo know where you live you kinda become jumpy" Peter said

"Chocolate chip cookies…" Ruby said in her sleep. "… I love you too Zwei"

"Seriously I'm behind the dog?" Peter said as Yang laughed

 **Downstairs**

Tai turned over the pancakes as Qrow sat at the table reading the paper "Some nut jobs are claiming to have seen aliens appear in the middle of the forest" Qrow said.

Tai shook his head

"Seriously Yang" he heard Ruby's voice "What were you laughing at Peter for?"

"You had to be there baby sis"

It was at that moment that the two girls walked into the kitchen

"Smells great!" Yang said

"Where's Peter?" Tai asked

"He wanted to take a shower before coming down" Ruby said

It was a few minutes later when Peter came down the stairs

"You better hurry up and eat what you can" Qrow said "These two ate almost all of it" he pointed at Ruby and Yang. Peter grabbed him a plate and sat down.

"Hard to believe you two are leaving for Atlas tomorrow" Qrow said

"But we'll be coming back here for a little bit before heading to New York" Ruby said. Peter noticed Tai's change in posture at the mention of New York and it didn't take much for him to be able to venture a guess on why.

"I can't wait to see Weiss!" Ruby said excitably

"You might want to break it gently to her. Remember she still thinks your dead and believes I'm coming for a visit" Yang said

"How do you gently tell someone that you're not really dead?" Peter asked "The moment she see's Ruby she's going to realize it"

"We'll figure that out on the way!" Yang said

"You know you kind of remind me of two friends of mine named Johnny Storm and Bobby Drake…" Peter said

"If they're anyting like me then they are cool" Yang said

"By the way Peter" Tai said "While we're sitting down together why don't you and Ruby tell us how you two got engaged and married"

"Yay! Story time!" Yang said

"This'll be fun" Qrow said while Zwei barked happily beside him

Peter and Ruby looked at each other nervously

 **That was fun**

 **Not a lot to say this time but the next chapter should hold some stuff about the engagement and wedding. More Peter and Tai bonding! Also the chapters are connected 4, 5 and now this one 6, they actually lead into each other.**

 **Now for reviews.**

 **Dandyrr0403: hope you liked this chapter and a Happy New Year to you too! Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Missmeow1968: Thank you!**

 **Cornholio4: There are similarities between the two characters, hope you liked the chapter**

 **Dragonsage1993: I actually have an idea for Deadpool involving their wedding, hopefully you'll like it.**

 **Sharkzero44: the chapter showing their wedding will either be the next one or the one after that and Happy New Year to you too!**

 **Kamen rider: there are differences in the two but keep in mind that we don't currently know how powerful Salem is so we can't really say how she would pair up against Thanos but I do agree that if Thanos has the infinity gauntlet that she stands no chance. I doubt Salem can stand up to cosmic beings. Basically you can think of a fully powered Salem as being as powerful as Thanos on a day when he is at his average without the Infinity Gauntlet or technology to aid him.**

 **Please Review**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Spiderman or Marvel.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Don't be nervous" Matt said

"I'm not nervous!" Peter said quickly

"Okay even without my super senses I can tell your faking" Matt deadpanned

"Ok I'm nervous but don't I have the right to be?"

"I don't see what the issue is" Luke Cage said jumping into the conversation "Haven't you too been dating since you were in highschool?"

Peter and some of his friends in the superhero line of work had gone out to a local Chinese restaurant to have dinner so they could 'talk'. About what you may ask? Peter was planning on asking Ruby Rose, his long time girlfriend, to be his wife and he needed advice from people he knew he could talk to about his situation.

"Yes but this is a serious step in both of our lives!" Peter said

"Do or do not, there is no try" Danny Rand, Iron Fist said "Quoted from Yoda"

"Take her to the savage land" Logan said "It's beautiful there this time of year. Pass the soy sauce please"

"I don't want a dinosaur to try to eat us while I try to pop the question" Peter said

"You could always try taking her to a nice restaurant, I'm sure price wouldn't be an issue you could just take her to one of the ones Tony owns" Steve Rogers said "I'm sure she'll like whatever you do"

"Don't listen to the fossil" Johnny Storm said as he put his arm around Peters shoulder "Go big and flashy, yet sweet. Like make a big web thing with the question inside 'Ruby Rose will you marry me?'"

"Wouldn't that give away my secret identity?" Peter asked

"Details"

Peter then turned to Bobby Drake "What do you think?"

"I just came for the food"

Logan leaned forward "Listen kid, you have some of the worst luck I know of so whatever plan you come up with will likely fail so whenever a moment comes up where it seems like the right time to ask the question, ask it"

Peter looked Logan in the eye "That is probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me and there wasn't even a hint of a threat"

"I will maim you"

"There it is"

"Enough you two we don't want to cause a scene" Steve said

"I doubt I ever have or ever will feel this nervous again" Peter said.

"Just wait until the wedding" Matt said before taking a sip of some tea as Peter's eyes widened.

Days later Thanos and the Chitari were invading the city. Thanos was after the Infinity gems…

Again.

Peter punched another alien so hard that he went flying across the street and left an indention in a wall.

Ruby was at his back using her Sythes long range mode and shooting the aliens. The two stood on top of a bus as streets full of Chitari alien hordes came towards them.

"It's times like these when I really miss Remnant" She said "I didn't have to worry about alien invasions or intergalactic warlords planning on destroying the world"

"What, your not having as much fun as I am?" Peter said sarcastically as he swung an alien around on a webline hitting other aliens

"This isn't exactly what I would call the definition of a good date" she said as she quickly turned around and slashed at a Chitari who had managed to get close to Peter

"Thanks" Peter said but then the two stopped for a moment as they could see even _more_ Chitari heading there way

"Ruby, since we're possibly going to day I'm going to do this now" he looked at her "Will you Marry me?"

She looked stunned for a moment "Wait, hold up, did you just ask me to marry you when we are currently fighting for our lives?"

"Yes"

"Wasn't there a better time and place you could do this?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Peter asked as the alien horde grew closer

Ruby sighed "Yes I'll marry you if we live through this"

They prepared for attack when all of a sudden the ground between the Chitari seemed to vanish as the aliens fell down into what appeared to be a bottomless pit.

"Hi there" a voice said from above them, causing them to look up and see Doctor Strange hovering over them "Hope you don't mind but you looked like you could use some help"

"Nah, we had em on the ropes" Ruby said

"In that case I could always bring them back" Strange said raising his hand

"NO!" they both yelled

"Okay then" Strange smirked as he landed near them "Now whats this I hear about a wedding, I'll have you know I know the best catering place and they're cheap"

Ruby and Peter just looked at each other

After the big battle they told May the news and she was overjoyed at the thought of the two getting married. So plans started immediately for the wedding to occur.

It was in Spring that they had set the date and two say that the two were nervous would be an understatement.

In Ruby's dressing wood she kept fiddling the dress "Are you sure everything fits?"

"It fits" Kitty Pryde said

"I still don't see what your so nervous about" Laura Kinney, X-23, said from where she sat.

"Now Laura, this is a big day for Ruby and her being nervous is completely normal" Ororo, Storm, said.

"It just feels both like a dream and a nightmare all at once" Ruby said

"It will pass" Storm said kindly

There was a knock on the door

"Unless your Peter come on in" Ruby said.

"Speaking of Peter I was just coming from there" Steve Rogers said as he walked in dressed in formal military clothes.

"Steve" Ruby sighed "How is he?"

"More nervous than you are if looks are any indication" Steve said

"Is it obvious?"

"Yes"

Ruby sat down and closed her eyes, still nervous and worried about the upcoming event. Steve took a seat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, do you love Peter?" he asked

"Of course!" Ruby said

"And you know he loves you, right?"

"Yes"

"Can you at this moment imagine yourself marrying anyone else?"

"No"

"Then stop being nervous and marry him, be his wife, his partner" Steve said "Be there for each other in the good and bad times but especially during the bad as that is when you'll need each other most"

Ruby looked at him for a moment before jumping towards him and wrapping him into a big hug which he returned

"Thanks Steve"

"Your welcome Ruby" he got up and began to head to the door "I'm going to check on Peter one more time and make sure everythings set and then I'll come back and we can get this wedding started"

Ruby nodded her head

Steve walked through the hall all the way to Peter's room.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked as he entered

"For the most part but Parkers convinced that somethings going to go wrong" Logan said as he leaned back in a chair

"It's me something always happens!" Peter said as he began to pace back and forth "Either Venom will show up during the ceremony or Galactus will show up at the buffet or Ice Giants will take a stroll through central park, something will happen!"

Steve placed his hand on the younger mans shoulder "I told you and Ruby that I would make sure nothing happened and I meant that. I have taken every possible precaution to make sure that nothing goes wrong"

 **In the skies nearby.**

Norman Osborn was dressed in his Green Goblin attire which he thought was the perfect clothes to crash a wedding in.

He knew he was approaching his destination so he began to look in his bag and double check all of his tools. He wasn't dumb enough to try and attack a church full of superheroes, he would just throw a few pumpkin bombs and leave.

It was then that he ran into something causing his glider to immediately correct itself to stop it from falling.

"What!? There are no buildings…" he paused at who he saw standing before him.

"Do you wish to do battle with me or surrender?" Thor said as Doctor Strange floated beside him as a bug eyed Osborn looked at the two

 **In the alleyways near the church.**

Venom skulked in the shadows as they made their way to the chapel.

"Parker thinks this will be one of the best days of his life but _WE'LL_ make sure it's one of their worst!" Venom said

Suddenly he stopped as an arrow implanted itself inches from his head

"Sorry but I'm pretty sure there was no black ooze on the guest list" Hawkeye said as he stood next to Black Widow

Venom chuckled "You think you two can defeat me?"

"Actually yes, but just in case we were wrong we brought one of the web heads closest friends" Hawkeye said with a smirk.

It was then that venom heard a growling sound from behind him.

Standing right behind him was the Hulk.

 **Inside the Chapel**

"Nick Fury to the Helicarrier give me a quick report" Nick Fury said as he stood to the side of the seated crowd.

"We have two situations but there being dealt with"

"Good, Field agents report" he said

"In the kitchen disquised as staff sir, we have a weapon nearby and ready at all times"

"Good"

 **Back in Peters room**

"See Thor and Doctor Strange are patrolling the sky, Hawkeye, Widow and Hulk are on the streets if anybody tries to crash this place and get past them then we have a small army of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents nearby" Steve said

"And Deadpool?" Peter asked

"I bribed him to stay away" Steve said

Peter raised an eyebrow "You bribed Deadpool, how?"

Steve shrugged "I remember that he was a big fan of mine so yesterday I went by his place and signed every collectable he had connected to me in exchange that he leave you alone today"

 **(AN: In the Comics Deadpool is a major Cap fanboy and will do almost anything without question for Cap before Secret Empire happened)**

"Wow" Peter said

"Peter today is a bog day for the two of you enjoy it" Steve said

It was about an hour later that everything began.

Peter was standing up front with Matt Murdock at his side as best man. In the front row sat Aunt May beside Tony Stark. Near the back was the Fantastic Four and their family with the Silver Surfer attending with them dressed in a tux which Peter thought looked funny. The X-men were also present but in their civilian clothes. Danny Rand stood up at the back of the room behind Luke Cage and Jessica Jones.

It was at this time that the wedding march began to play and Peter felt himself stand as straight as he physically could. He saw Ruby immediately in her white dress with Steve walking her down the ail with her maid of honor, Kitty Pryde close behind.

The wedding continued after that where they exchanged vows and said the 'I do's'.

The reception was interesting. As they danced Peter noticed that whenever they got close enough to the caterers his Spider Sense would go off a little. When they passed near Fury he said "Please tell me that the people making our food are your secret agents"

"Okay I won't tell you"

Peter sent the man a quick glare to the older man who only smiled in return. Surprisingly the food was actually good. Different people stood up and gave Speeches to celebrate the marriage and then everyone dug into the food.

Everyone gave their gifts before the couple departed.

Although in all honesty they stopped by Avengers Tower first.

Even though many people had given them gifts at the reception, because of their other life some of the gifts were with held.

Iron Fist gave them some money to help them with any additional charges they may have after coming back from the honeymoon and to buy them new furniture.

Tony Stark walked up, threw a pair of keys at Peter and said "Peter remember when we came over and we hung out in my garage and you talked about that one car you liked, its yours"

"Your just giving me a car?" Peter said

"I can afford it" Tony said

It was similar with the rest of the gifts although the Silver Surfer approached them right before they left

"I wanted to give this to you privately" he said and gave them a small sack

Ruby and Peter peered inside and their eyes became as wide as saucers

"Are those…" Peter began

"…Diamonds!?" Ruby finished

"Yes they are" Noran Radd, the Silver Surfer said "I trust that this will be beneficial for you in the future"

 **Present time**

"Wait" Qrow said "One of your friends gave you a car and another gave you a bag of diamonds?"

"Wolverine gave us a katana too" Ruby said helpfully

"Where did he even get Diamonds from" Tai asked

"He made them" Ruby said

"How?" Tai asked

"The Power Cosmic" Ruby said

"And that is?" Yang asked

"I have absolutely no idea" Ruby said giving them a thumbs up

All eyes turned to Peter "It is a form of energy that flows through the universe and connects almost everything and can be used for transmutation"

"That sounds totally complex and something Weiss would love hearing about" Yang said

"Anyway that's our story" Ruby said "So let's spend this day doing something fun as a family!"Ruby said.

 **I had a little trouble at the end since I didn't know how to finish it off.**

 **Dandyrr0403: I think I'll put the job offer in somewhere in the next chapter or two where he'll tell her. Hope you liked the update.**

 **Cornholio4: the trip to Atlas will be interesting.**

 **Missmeow1968: You may get to see him do some hero stuff soon, now that I think about it I may have the basis of an idea involving that. Hope you enjoy your RWBY! :) Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Kamen Rider: Yeah it's not really worth arguing over. Glad you enjoy the story! I've been thinking about some interaction between Remnant and Earth but I haven't decided on anything concrete yet so I'll just have to tell you to wait and see. Also I am aware of the Way of the Spider, however I added Capoeira because I think that fighting style would fit him and Karate is a pretty decent style in my opinion. Now onto your question about their children, they would inherit Peter's powers as well as the ability to use Aura's like Ruby but as for Ruby's Semblance, her speed, they wouldn't necessarily get as your semblance is related to your personality so different people will have different semblances as only a few (Such as the Schnee family) share Semblances. Ruby and Yang's family have different Semblances so it only stands to reason that her kids would have different Semblances. It is an interesting thought though.**

 **Sharkzero44: Hope you enjoyed this update!**

 **Please Review, let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or RWBY.**

 **Chapter 8**

"I'm going to miss you!" Ruby said hugging both Tai and Qrow "I'll be back soon and we can hang out and fight Grimm and do other stuff!"

"We'll miss you too!" Tai said

"See you when you get back" Qrow said

"Come one Ruby!" Yang said standing at the edge of the transport ship.

"Coming! Bye dad, bye Uncle Qrow, Love you both!" she said as she grabbed her bag and ran towards Yang

"Take care of her will you" Tai said as Peter walked past

Peter met his eyes and they smiled at each other "You know I will"

"Peter" Tai said reaching out his hand and shaking Peter's which Peter shook Qrow's hand too not long afterwards. Peter said his farewells before heading aboard the ship himself.

"This seems exciting" Peter said as he eyed the gadgets around him in the ship as it began to take off "How long will it take us to get to Atlas?"

"Hours" Yang said "Almost a whole day actually so when we get there we'll probably head to an Inn for the night and see Weiss in the morning"

"Sounds good" Ruby said.

For most of the rest of the ride they remained in conversation about various topics with Peter telling Yang some of his stories from when he first became Spiderman and Yang telling him about her and Ruby's childhood as well as some of the adventures of team RWBY.

It would be late at night that the group would finally arrive in Atlas and sure enough they went to a hotel and rented a room for the night. Ruby had a hard time sleeping due to the excitement of seeing Weiss the next day.

 **Elsewhere.**

Weiss Schnee looked out from the window of the gym in her home. She may have been technically retired from her duties as a Huntress due to having to run her families company but she tried to keep her skills sharp. Sometimes she really wished that the board had chosen her sister instead of her to run the company but they viewed her sister as being better suited to the job she currently had.

She was surprised when Yang contacted her out of the blue a week ago to say that she would be in Atlas and she wanted to meet up. Normally her, Yang and Blake alongside Jaune, Nora and Ren would try to get together a few times a year but Yang normally took missions in the more wild parts of the world so her work rarely brought her anywhere near the kingdoms, much less Atlas. Still she was looking forward to meeting her old friend again, it had been months since they had last seen each other. She thought she would surprise Yang by bringing along Jaune, Nora and Ren. She had run into them when they came to Atlas for a mission a couple of days ago so she invited them to join her and Yang.

Although she had to wonder what Yang's 'Surprise' was…

 **At the Hotel.**

Nora stood at the end of a hallway with her mouth wide open. She had gone out to get a midnight meal when on her way back she thought she saw someone who looked like Ruby from the back entering the room across from her, but it couldn't be could it? Ruby was dead, they had all seen her and Salem disappear in that bright light. But maybe there was a slight possibility…

"Nah!" she said "I was just imagining things"

She patted her stomach "Those pancakes must have been a bit bad"

She then headed back to her room where her two teammates slept.

 **Okay so another chapter done, now this may have been a short one but I wanted to set things up rather than jump straight into the meeting. So what did you guys think?**

 **Also I have published the first chapter of a new RWBY and Marvel fic called 'Marvelous RWBY' so please check that out and let me know what you think.**

 **I decided to throw Jaune Nora and Ren into the meeting just so we could have them in here sooner than later. The reason their in the room across Ruby, Peter and Yang is more for a bit of humor than anything else.**

 **Now for Reviews!**

 **Cornholio4: Yep, but the Marvel heroes have always been close so I imagine something like this could happen with the heroes protecting one of their own.**

 **Dandyrr0403: Thanks hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Sailor Luck: yes that would be dumb! :) But they've been dropping hints in the recent comics that they may be doing away with possibly one of the worst ideas in recent comic book history aside from Hydra Captain America. And yes the Parker luck is bad but humorous at times.**

 **Missmeow1968: Thanks hope you liked this chapter**

 **Sharkzero44: I decieded to do the whole cap fanboy part. Hope you liked this chapter though!**

 **Kamen Rider: Well here you go, hope you enjoy!**

 **Spartansneverdie312: Yeah I know although they later changed that and said that his memories were altered by the Cosmic Cube to make himself believe he was always Hydra. Anyway that was an intentional reference.**

 **Please review!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or RWBY.**

 **Chapter 9**

"We'll be meeting Weiss this afternoon so we should probably get some breakfast" Yang said as the three walked towards the hotel's cafeteria. Ruby was donning her classic red cape while Peter wore normal civilian clothes and oddly enough Yang was dressed in her Huntress clothes. The three sat down at the table and began looking at the menus

"I'm so excited that we're going to see Weiss!" Ruby said

"I'm not surprised given everything you've said about her" Peter said

"This is going to be fun" Yang said, already imagining the Schnee heiress's expression when she plops Ruby in front of her.

After she had finished eating Yang had gone up and left to go to the bathroom. Peter and Ruby continued to eat and talk about what they were planning on doing later.

 **Meanwhile.**

Nora skipped down the hall while humming cheerfully. She had left Rin and Jaune to crawl out of bed so she could go and eat _ALL_ of the pancakes!

As she walked past the glass that showed the inside of the cafeteria she paused and pressed her face against the glass. Inside was a familiar looking figure with black-red hair and a red hood. The only real differences between the Ruby she knew was that the hair was longer and she was sitting across from a brown haired guy.

Then the girl turned her head just a fraction while laughing and Nora saw grey eyes, Nora's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she ran right back where she came from. If she had just stuck around then she may have seen a familiar blonde leave the bathroom.

"Ren! Jaune!" she said running into the room "You need to come quick!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Jaune asked

"I saw Ruby in the cafeteria, she's alive!"

"It was probably someone who looked like her" Ren said

"No!" Nora said "It was her and I'll prove it!"

It was then that she proceeded to drag the two behind her.

Back at the Cafeteria Ruby, Peter and Yang prepared to leave. "I hear that the mall in Atlas is amazing, we should check it out while we kill some time" Yang said

"That sounds great!" Ruby said

"I'm okay with it" Peter said

With that they got up and exited through the doors right when Nora, Ren and Jaune entered the cafeteria.

"She was right there!" Nora said, pointing at the empty table.

"There's no one there Nora" Jaune said quietly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Nora turned to Ren "You believe me don't you?"

"I believe that you believe that you saw her" Ren said awkwardly

Nora just stared at the empty table. Maybe she really was going crazy.

 **At the Atlas Mall.**

Peter sat with his chin resting in his hand.

So this was why everyone complained about going shopping with women. Normally he didn't have to worry too much with Ruby because she wasn't into all of that fancy stuff such as clothes and jewelry but when she went shopping with friends that was when she started acting more on her feminine side.

This was no exception, Yang and her had been in there for about 30 minutes while Peter decided to wait on a bench outside the store. He felt like he was about to doze off when he heard a rather energetic voice speak up

"I still say it was her or her evil twin or a clone" a girl said walking past Peter with two other men.

"Nora I think this is probably just a delayed reaction to the grief" a blonde haired man said

"Perhaps mistaken identity" a man with a pink streak in his hair said

"Maybe"

And with that they were gone. Peter momentarily thought about the name 'Nora'. He knew he had heard that name somewhere before…

"We're back" Ruby said

"Great let's go get some lunch I'm starving" Peter said standing up.

"But we just ate a couple of hours ago" Yang said confused

"My powers cause me to have a heightened metabolism" Peter said.

It was a while later when the group of three had decided to begin heading to the place where they were meeting Weiss that Peter's Spider Sense went off.

Ruby immediately noticed how his body tensed in the familiar way. "Think you'll need help?"

"No I'll handle this, you two go on ahead" Peter said as he began running off

"Love you" Ruby said

"Love you too!" Peter yelled back

 **Inside the Weiss company Tower**

Weiss walked down to a nearby elevator to begin her meeting with Yang. However an explosion rocked the building. Quickly she ran down the hallway near where the explosion happened. Opening the door she saw four men in armored suits and jet packs making their way towards a whole in the wall with a prototype weapon her company had been working on for the Atlas military.

"Stop!" she said as she walked in and pointed her sword at the men with the air around her becoming colder. One of the men turned a gun on her and fired Dust rounds at her. Weiss was easily able to block the blast easily but the blasts temporarily kept her at bay as one of the men began flying out with the prototype. Weiss stared in fear at the door as the man flew out up out of sight with the prototype.

Only for the man to be sent flying back into the room and crashing into another of the armored men.

"Don't you guys know that stealing is wrong? What would your mothers say if they could see you now?" a voice said as a man came inside crawling on the ceiling in a red and blue costume.

"Who is this guy?" one of the men asked

"I don't know but whoever he is he's strong, he grabbed my ankle and swung me back in here"

Weiss looked at the strange man. Who in their right mind would dress like that?

Spiderman jumped down as one of the men aimed a gun at him and he grabbed it and crumbled the gun in his grip like it was tin foil.

"Now then why don't you fine gentlemen give back whatever you stole. Apologize and I won't web you to the wall." The web themed hero said.

The thieves looked over at one another for a moment before they raised their weapons to attack him.

To Weiss's shock the man moved in a blur of motion with inhuman strength and agility as he effortlessly avoided attacks and struck the thieves. When all was said and done the thieves were webbed to the wall and Spiderman gave Weiss a two finger salute.

"Sorry to run but I have an important appointment" Peter said before jumping out the whole in the wall and swinging away.

Weiss just stared on in confusion "Wait" she said "What just happened?"

 **With Peter**

Peter landed on the side of a building in a way that gave of the impression of heroism. "Great, now I'm lost"

 **An hour later**

Ruby and Yang were waiting for Peter to return when they heard someone running up.

"What took you so long?" Yang asked

"Sorry I got lost, this place is big" he said.

"It's fine" Ruby said "But we should go ahead and get ready to meet Weiss"

They walked towards the diner where they were supposed to meet Weiss.

Weiss on the other hand had dealt with the situation at her company, luckily since nothing was stolen the police had taken the thieves and she had given the order for the damage to be repaired. Of course with the break in and that random spider guy showing up she would have to cut her lunch with Yang but she at least needed to tell her sorry face to face.

Still, she brought Nora, Jaune and Ren with her so Yang could see them.

Unknown to the two groups, they were walking right towards each other.

Weiss saw Yang round the corner in her path and she was about ready to say hello when a flash of red hair and grey eyes caught her attention.

She froze in place immediately at the person in front of her.

There stood Ruby Rose, the only big difference was her hair was a bit longer. She also noticed the man standing beside her with brown hair.

"Ruby?" she asked taking a step forward

"Hi Weiss" Ruby said.

Weiss ran forward and hugged the girl who had been her closest friend "Don't touch me!"

"Is that really Ruby?" Jaune asked

"You see her too!?" Nora said

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Weiss pulled back from Ruby and pulled her sword on the brown headed man.

"Who are you!" she demanded

"Um…" Peter said trying to think of the best thing to say that wouldn't get him skewered on her sword.

"He's my husband Peter, Wiess" Ruby said

Weiss's, Nora's, Ren's, and Jaune's eyes almost popped out of their heads.

"He's your husband? You're his wife? Your married!?" Weiss said

"I did not see that coming" Jaune said

"I'm just happy she's real" Nora said

"Ok" Weiss said stepping back and putting her sword away "I want to know everything that happened, like where you've been the last few years"

Ruby smiled at her friend "Good thing we're at a diner for lunch then"

 **Okay, I'm glad to finally finish this chapter.**

 **It took me a while but it is done.**

 **Now I'm not sure what to do past this chapter so let me know any ideas on where you want the story to go.**

 **So Ruby and Weiss have met up, hope it didn't disappoint.**

 **Okay now it is time for reviews.**

 **Cornholio4: Hope you enjoyed them meeting in this chapter. Actually on the Hydra Cap thing I think Kobik deaged Cap and reactivated his super soldier serum but altered his memories and maybe when the cosmic cube alters reality it keeps a copy of the information of how things were originally which could explain what the original Steve was doing in the cosmic cube. I also enjoyed seeing Cap lifting Thor's hammer and hitting Hydra Cap with it. Although I read somewhere that when Kobik created Hydra Caps she increased his powers making him a low level superhuman. And in the last issue when the original Cap returned he was able to go toe to toe with Hydra Cap in an Iron Man armor so it makes you wonder if when Kobik returned the original Cap she amped his abilities up even farther than Hydra Caps.**

 **Dandyrr0403: Hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **Missmeow1968: Hope you enjoyed the expressions.**

 **Sailor Luck: Blake will be appearing later because Ruby will go to visit her and you'll get to see how life has changed for the Faunus.**

 **Kamen rider: I don't think I would do that but if someone else wants to do stories like them then go on and do it. It is an interesting idea though.**

 **Spartansneverdie312: Sorry for the spoilers, glad you like the story though.**

 **Guest: TA DA!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	13. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman, Marvel or RWBY, this is for fun and they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 10**

The eight individuals sat around a table in a more private area of the diner.

Weiss sat in a composed manner with her eyes jumping from Ruby to Yang and then to Peter before repeating the process.

Jaune looked around nervously, wanting to say something and yet not knowing what.

Ren seemed completely calm and was actually reading the menu.

Nora was… Nora

"Oh is Ruby a Ghost!" she said

Without looking up Ren said "Ghosts aren't solid"

"Then maybe she's a zombie!"

"She doesn't look like she has rotting flesh"

"What about a Vampire!"

"It's daytime Nora"

"Party-pooper"

Jaune finally spoke to the trio "As strange as Nora's statements were it does raise the question of how you're still alive"

Ruby rubbed her head sheepishly "Well you see it turns out that me and Salem was actually sent to another universe"

Weiss leaned forward "That's a thing"

"Yep" Ruby said "So are time travelers, aliens and a whole lot of other stuff. Trust me I've met them"

"What is this other world like?" Ren asked politely

"Different" Ruby said "There are amazing things like huge buildings bigger than anything I've ever seen and there are some new foods and real Superheroes and Villains"

"Really?" Weiss said disbelievingly

"Really!" Ruby said before she grabbed Peters arm "That's how I met Peter!"

"There goes the secret identity" Peter said

"I doubt their going to follow us home and tell everyone who you are" Ruby said with a smile

Peter just sighed.

Thinking back on her strange encounter earlier that morning Weiss's eyes widened "You were the nut dressed in red and blue this morning!"

Peter leaned back in his chair "I'll have you know that I am not a nut"

"Says the guy who dresses up in his pajamas" Yang said

Peter took on an offended look "They are not pajamas"

"If the shoe fits…" Yang said

"Yang, stop being mean to Peter" Ruby said, much to Peter's relief "Even if they do look like pajamas"

"Not you too Ruby"

"Sorry" Ruby said

"So if these 'Heroes' in this other world could have sent you back here, why didn't they do it earlier?" Weiss asked

"Well…" Ruby said "Reed kinda figured out how to send me back by accident during a separate experiment"

"So you left by accident and came back by accidental means" Ren said "Seems poetic"

Weiss just ran her hands over her face as her brain tried to process everything that had happened today.

"So are these super hero people just people using their semblances?" Weiss asked

"Well, no" Ruby said "Some are born with powers like mutants but others gain them through different means"

Weiss turned to Peter "So how did you get your powers?"

Peter shrugged "I was bitten by a radioactive spider"

Weiss just looked at him "Seriously, how did you get your powers?"

Peter turned to Ruby "Why do people have such a hard time believing that?"

"Because it sounds ridiculous" Ruby said "At least I believe you"

Peter muttered a bit under his breath.

Jaune spoke up "So what are you doing here?"

Everybody looked at him confused before Jaune gained a look of understanding

"Sorry I'll clarify it some more" he said "I get that your visiting your friends and but what are your plans after that? When you leave how long will you be gone? Do you plan on coming back?"

Ruby looked uncertain, these were questions she had asked herself more than once "I'm not sure, me and Peter haven't discussed it that far yet"

Jaune nodded "I understand and apologize if I made you uncomfortable"

"Its fine" Ruby said, although she noticed how Jaune spoke with an air of confidence and spoke in a way she wouldn't expect him to back when they were younger.

"You've changed the most I think Jaune" she said.

Jaune blinked "Really?"

Ruby nodded "I can't help but remember how you used to be so nervous when we first met at Beacon and now you're so confident, kinda like my friend Steve"

Ren smiled as he looked around at their friends "Time has changed all of us"

Everyone at the table smiled a bit as they remembered the past

"Beacon" Nora said dreamily "I remember it well, Yang still had an arm back then"

"I have an arm now" Yang said holding up a metal fist playfully

"No fighting in such a nice place Yang" Ruby said eyeing the obviously expensive items around the restaurant.

"Forget that" Nora said looking around "Where's that waiter for our order, it's been forever and I'm hungry!"

Weiss looked around "I wasn't expecting there to be this many people today"

After that the talk turned to more about what food to order then finally ordering it and eating.

The group stayed until later in the evening before leaving.

"Ruby, Yang, Peter" she said "Why don't you have dinner with me tonight. I have to leave now to deal with work but we can eat later and talk some more"

The trio looked at each other.

"Sure" Yang said

Weiss turned back to Jaune, Nora and Ren "Your invited as well"

Jaune shook his head "Sorry but we agreed to give a lecture at the Atlas Academy tomorrow and we need to spend tonight pulling everything together"

Weiss looked disappointed but nodded in acceptance.

With that the group split up for the time being.

 ** _Back at their hotel room._**

"Hey, Ruby" Peter said

"Yeah?" she asked curiously

"I need to talk to you"

Ruby looked strangely at him "About what?"

Peter scratched his head "Well, I got a job offer not long before we came here"

"For what?" she said sitting on the bed next to Peter

"It's at SHIELD" he said "Its kind of what Cap, Hawkeye, Widow and Tony do and I was wondering what you think"

Ruby looked thoughtful "I'm not sure I trust Fury but I'm sure he means well, I guess you should just talk with the others in Avengers tower and see what they think"

Peter nodded

Ruby clapped him on the shoulder "Now dress in something nice, Weiss and her family is loaded and I do not want to show up wearing whatever"

 **Back on the Island of Patch**

"You know" Tai said "I'm completely fine with you staying here in between missions and everything but…" he trailed off

"…Did you have to bring a guest without telling me first?"

At the kitchen table sat three people. Tai, Qrow and an older Oscar.

"Sorry for the intrusion Mr. Xio Long but I have been meaning to come over and talk to you but haven't been able to until now" Oscar said

"I see" Tai said, and he did. Oscar had become good friends with team RWBY before Ruby's disappearance and it was understandable that he would become curious and he did have little time with him still rebuilding Beacon Academy.

"Yes" Oscar said clearing his throat "Qrow has told me a lot but I had some questions of my own to ask. I'll understand if you can't answer them all and I've thought about visiting Ruby and this 'Peter' fellow myself but-"

 _KNOCK, KNOCK_

Everyone looked to the door.

Tai turned back to Qrow "How many people did you invite over"

Qrow held up his hands "Hey I didn't invite anyone else"

"It wasn't me" Oscar said

Tai sighed "May as well see who it is"

"I'll go with you" Oscar said as he stood up

"I'm going to finish my food" Qrow said.

Tai and Oscar walked towards the door.

Tai was confused as to why Oscar would follow him, while Oscar just had a feeling he couldn't explain.

When Tai opened the door his eyes about popped out of his head.

"Looks like things have gotten even more interesting" Oscar said

In the doorway stood a man wearing red, white and blue with a shield on his back, a wild looking man in yellow and black, a man with a red cape and hammer and a man wearing a long red cape and a necklace that looked like an eye.

"Pardon for the intrusion" the first man said "But is Ruby Parker and her husband here?"

 **TA DA! Sorry it took me so long to update but I wanted to get Marvelous RWBY a certain way, build it up a little and I also had finals which I found out a couple days ago I passed all my classes so happy about that!**

 **Anyway the RWBY characters and our favorite web head basically just talked the whole chapter but let me know what you think.**

 **Time for Reviews!**

 **Dandyrr0403: Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Sailor Luck: Peter did lose Gwen in this but that would have been earlier in his highschool career and before he met Ruby. You may see Jaune and Peter interact more later.**

 **Cornholio4: After she calms down from the shock she may go into best friend mode. As for Velvet, she may appear later along with some of the other members of her team.**

 **Kamen Rider: Next chapter they'll interact more.**

 **Missmeow1968: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Sharkzero44: Hope you liked how Peter told them about being Spiderman.**

 **Guest: it is continued.**

 **Deadpoolx1284: chronologically Peter is in his early twenties in this while Peter is in his mid twenties when Superior happens and in this universe Superior wouldn't happen because it wouldn't work if Peter was married because his wife would notice his change in personality and call down the Avengers, FF, X-men, SHIELD and basically everyone else down on him.**

 **JinaFires99: Continued.**

 **Guest9987: Continued.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Spiderman.**

 **Chapter 11**

Ruby and Peter stood outside the massive tower complex that served as both the main headquarters for the Shcnee dust company and Weiss's home.

"Wow" Ruby said, looking up at the top of the tower where Weiss was supposed to live.

"Yeah" Peter said, still impressed even though he had been in Avengers Tower numerous times

As they walked in they looked around the crowded lobby, unsure of what to do or who to talk to.

"Peter" Ruby said "Go ask someone for directions"

"Why do I have to ask for directions?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"We should have just come earlier with Yang" Peter said remembering how the older girl had stated to have come here before.

"Excuse me" a prim and proper voice said from their left, causing the young couple to turn there attention to the man who spoke

"Would you be Mr. and Mrs. Parker?"

The two nodded, unsure of what was going on

"The Lady Schnee asked me to wait for you and escort you to the top of the tower to her personal floor" the man said "If you would follow me"

He led the two to an elevator where he used his scroll to gain access to the top floor and they were on their way.

When they arrived they saw a sight that would have seemed odd to anyone outside of team RWBY but was normal for those familiar with the group.

At one end of a table sat Weiss with strait posture and a professional, aristocratic air to her. Beside her sat Yang who was dressed casually and had her feet on the dining table and told the two 'Sup' as they entered.

"Go ahead and take a seat" Weiss said "The Chefs are finishing up the food and…"

"Look how high up we are!" Ruby said having sped to the window and looking out of it

"… Make yourselves at home" Weiss finished, wondering why she was surprised at her friend's actions.

Weiss looked over and saw Peter awkwardly standing in a corner of the room.

Deciding to try to be polite, she walked over to the man and extended her hand. "First time in a place like this?"

He smiled back as he shook her hand "Not even close"

Weiss raised an eyebrow at that but didn't go on, remembering some of the things Ruby had already said about the place the superhero was from.

"So" she said "Your Ruby's husband?"

"Yep" Peter said

"I feel like I should threaten you or something"

"Don't worry" he said "I'm sure Ruby could hurt me if she wanted too"

"PETER!" Ruby yelled to get his attention "Come and look at this!"

"Excuse me" Peter told the Heiress "Coming Ruby"

It was a few minutes later that they were all sitting down and eating dinner, telling stories and laughing.

"Hey Ruby" Yang said getting her sisters attention "With Peter here being a big time superhero he must have a ton of fans after him"

"There are some" Ruby admitted

"You get jealous any?" Yang asked and Weiss looked up in amusement.

"Not really" Ruby said

Peter decided to put his two cents in "I've only ever seen her be bothered by Black Cat"

At this Ruby gained a noticeable angry look in her eyes as she tightened her fist and stuck her fork in her food a little _too_ strongly.

"Black Cat" Weiss asked "Who's that?"

"Someone who should keep their hands to themselves!" Ruby grumbled from where she sat

Yang looked to Weiss and Peter with raised eyebrows. She had never seen her sister like this before and it was a little… unnerving

Peter turned to Yang and Weiss "Ruby doesn't like her"

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Yang said "Is the feeling mutual?"

"No I think Cat gets on her nerves intentionally because she finds it fun" Peter said "I'm just worried that one of these days Ruby is going to use Crescent Rose on her.

Weiss was about to say that Ruby would never do something like that when she spoke

"I'll admit that I've thought of it" Ruby said

"What can she do that would make the sweetest little sister ever want to kill her?" Yang asked

"Because she's ridiculous!" Ruby said "She flirts with Peter everytime she see's him and try's to rub her hands on him even though he doesn't want her to and he's _married_ and don't even get me started on the way she dresses letting everyone see her-"

"Ruby your ranting" Peter said

"Sorry" Ruby said.

"it's fine" Peter said "But I think she acts that way a lot just to get a reaction from you"

"Well you should do more to get her to stop!"

"She doesn't usually act that way unless your around"

"I still don't like her"

"Noted" Peter said

After a few more minutes they had all finished eating.

They then said their goodbyes, promising to see each other the next day when possible before heading back to their hotel room.

 **Island of Patch.**

"So your all Avengers" Oscar said in fascination

"Most of us" Captain America said.

"What exactly are you and your merry band doing here" Qrow asked "I doubt it's the scenery"

"You would be correct" Steve said as he leaned forward. "At the Baxter Building, the place where they were keeping the dimensional tunnel that allowed Ruby and Peter to come here, was attacked by a group of Peter's enemies known as the 'Sinister Six'."

"Luckily" he continued "The Fantastic Four was abled to hold them off long enough for the Avengers and a few other heroes to arrive and help apprehend the criminals"

"But you didn't get them all, did you?" Tai asked

Cap nodded his head "In the chaos two, possibly the most dangerous two were able to access the dimensional tunnel and come to Remnant"

"What makes these guys so dangerous?" Tai asked

"In short" Steve said "They have dedicated themselves to completely destroying the lives of Peter Parker and anyone he cares about, including your daughter"

Tai tightened his grip on his cup of coffee causing it to crack

"Who are these guys?" Tai asked

"Their known as Venom and the Green Goblin"

 **TA DA!**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a summer class that lasted for a month and there was some other stuff going on too so yeah.**

 **I am also working on the next chapter of Marvelous RWBY so hopefully I'll have that done soon.**

 **Okay I would like to clarify that when I was describing the heroes who showed up I typed in the wrong color for one, I have fixed it though, the wild man was Wolverine.**

 **As for the others that would be Thor, Doctor Strange and that's basically it.**

 **I think I may have Peter and Ruby in Atlas for another Chapter or two before they go see Blake.**

 **Now for Reviews!**

 **Dandyrr0403: Hope you liked the chapter and the reason Cap and friends are now in Remnant chasing down two Super Villains and in reality can you think of any two more perfect villains to ruin Peter's vacation?**

 **JinaFires99: Hope you enjoyed and yeah Wolverines one of them.**

 **Sailor Luck: YES, PETERS GREATEST FOE….. HIS SPECTACULAR, AMAZING BAD LUCK! DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Kamenrider: She may have met Spiderman 2099 as they did have a couple of crossovers previously and this takes place before he was stranded in the present. As for the Punisher I may have her mention what she thinks of him when she meets Blake since he and the White Fang are similar in some ways, such as punishing those who you have perceived as doing evil harshly and violently.**

 **Missmeow1968: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Guest: I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Cornholio4: I would say that this takes place just prior to Spider Island timeline wise in how old Peter should be.**

 **Jollylolly: Glad you enjoyed it**

 **Updateranger: Sorry**

 **Pyrojack: Yeah, I know I got the name wrong first few chapters. If I were to put Ruby in the MCU I would have it to where a whole between the two worlds temporarily opened allowing some thing to come through, like Remnant could be in a pocket dimension like Asgard, and Ruby could have been pulled into the MCU, possibly by the Reality Stone. As for how she would react I think she would be amazed at the technology and way our world is without Grimm and Huntman/Huntresses.**

 **Starseedchild: Thanks!**

 **Animeak116: Thanks, as for Deadpool we'll see**

 **LONE RANGER 97: Thanks!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
